The Heroes Of Circumstance
by marshmellowking69
Summary: The seal that controlled Obito Uchiha is destroyed leading to changes in the Naruto world and the premature end of the Moon's Eye Plan. People who are supposed to be dead are still alive and those who are destined to live are killed. But will the world really be better off with such drastic changes taking effect? Or will it fall further into darkness? Only time will tell.
1. The Road less seen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Talking: HI

Thoughts: _I'm safe inside my head._

Biju/Demon/ enraged: **Scary monster!**

The Heroes Of Circumstance

Prologue: The road less seen.

What internal madness lies in the hearts of shinobi? What is the driving force that compels them all to fight and kill without hesitation? Some would waste your time. Tell you that their 'Nindo' or 'way of ninja' does, others would be more forth coming and say things like "power" or "wealth" . But neither were the ultimate answer he so desperately longed for. He had killed hundreds if not thousands at this point in his life and couldn't feel any less hollow than he did now. He had a purpose, a goal that once pushed him to fight and be strong, but she was gone, and with her all sense of identity he had.

 **"You think this is over boy?!"** A black anthropomorphic mass asked him as it clung to the charred remains of a zetsu **."YOU HAVEN'T WON! I have walked this earth for centuries and I will walk it for centuries more UNTIL my will is DONE!"** Raved the being he had come to know as black zetsu. He turned his head slowly with disinterest absently looking at the enraged cultivation. **"This fire will not kill me! This seal will not hold me! I am beyond petty humans like you! I will escape and I will tear you APART!"**

A sigh escaped from the teen's lips."No, you won't." He said in a hollow tone."You're powerless. If you could have escaped you'd already be gone" He casted an empty gaze towards the pentagram seal formed underneath the entity."It hurts doesn't it? Having the life slowly drained from you while your movements are completely restricted. After all those years of living this must be the single most terrifying highlight of your life."

 **"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING BOY! Release me or I will make what Madara did to your little crush seem like a pleasant DREAM!"**

The entity known as Black-Zetsu watched as a smile slowly crept across the boy's face sending a shiver through the creature's being. His lips spread to reveal a smile that gleamed with madness and insanity. Vains began popping out of his face as laugher began emerge from his throat."Hehehehe HAHAHAHHAHAHAA" The teen's cries of insanity filled the cave bringing atmosphere that the room held, which was a grim hades, to a new level of mental torment. " THIS IS NO DREAM! THIS IS HELL- OUR HELL- OUR INSTITUTION OF ETHERAL PUNISHMENT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Out of nowhere the pawn and trusted puppet of Madara had returned looking a little roughed up and untamed. Moments after what had been an otherwise usual day for Black-Zetsu quickly became a nightmare. Explosions echoed throughout the corridors destroying various tunnels, passageways and artifacts. 'The God-Tree' that had nursed so many growing zetsus was set ablaze by an A-Rank ninjutsu from the teen himself. Zetsu's still in their infantcy tried to rise to defend themselves but were swiftly killed. An emergency signal was sent out to all zetsu operatives, and a battle immediately ensued between the small army and the rampaging boy.

It'd tried to activate one of the seals Madara had placed on the boy to make his heart implode, but noting happened! It was at this time that the leader of the zetsus knew... The seals were gone... and that monster they had created had irreversibly turned against them. The boy had been put through horrific traumas in order to pass all Madara's 'True' test and the memories of what he had been put through by the duo had been returned to him.

The teen continued setting fire to the entire cave, mowing through everything he could get his hands on. Tobi-zetsu had tried to bring an end to the teen but the boy countered with a power they had no data on, his susanoo. The child was never this powerful before and the abilities he was displaying were ridiculous, by all rights and logic he shouldn't have even had a Susanoo- MADARA HIMSELF HAD PROMISED HIM THE BOY WOULD NEVER REACH THIS LEVEL! After a short but prolonged battle the strongest of the zetsu was ripped apart by the insane berserker. Black-Zetsu shuttered in horror as fireballs, explosives tags and more hit 'The Gedo Mazo' damaging it dramatically. It had become a no retreat situation for Black-Zetsu as it and its small army rushed madly to save the key to their plan. Unfortunately; there simply weren't enough of them to stop the boy.

The actual number of zetsus able fight were in the low hundreds, the last census Black-Zetsu had taken revealed only 467 zetsu within their ranks were capable of actual combat. It had taken Madara and himself half a century to cultivate those zetsus alone. They needed the tailed beast to grow zetsus properly, which was the purpose Obito had been chosen to serve. The zetsu at their disposal were at best low tier chunin in strength. When it became clear that this was a lossing battle Black-Zetsu had tried to escape which is what had brought it to its current situation.

"Hahahahaha" The boy continued to laughed wildly as everything burned to ash around them. The Gedo Mazo had reduced to a head and 'The God Tree' was practically ash at this point, as it continued to burn he continued to watch as everything burned in the inferno of fire and smoke the teen created. From Black-Zetsu's prospective -traped within a red nearly satanic seal that slowly sucked the life out of it- as its red-eyed tormentor laughed at its pain and suffering had all the physiological effects of hell. Black-Zetsu knew this was its end and that there was no bargaining with the boy.

It's thoughts began to drift towards its mother and the promise he represented to her. He would be unable to live up to his purpose and revive her like he always wanted to. His mind began to become hazy as his life began to fade." ** _I_** ** _'m sorry mother... I've failed you, I was a waste of your gift...pl-please...for-forgi.._**." The last of Black-Zetsu strength vanished and it's world darkened.

The smile melted away from teen's lips as Black-Zetsu stopped moving."There's nothing left for you to take from me. My world ended when you killed my grandmothers and Rin." He pulled out a kunai and walked towards the burning center of the cave."This is the only gift I can give to those who continue to love me ignorant to what I have become." This was it, how he planned on ending things once and for all. He would slit his throat and add his body to the flame destroying any chances 'The Moon's Eye Plan' had of being revived.

A bitter sweet smile returned to his face. Everyone would be fine. Kushina-senpai would give birth to one of the most beautiful babies the world had ever seen, Minato-sensei would glow with pride and make a great father. Kakashi would heal and learn how to love again under Minato and Kushina-senpai's gentle care and konoha would move in a better direction. Yes, the world would truly be a better place without him in it.

" **RAAARRRAAGGHH**!" The head of the Gedo Mazo let out a ear piercing screech shaking the teen from his thoughts of suicide. Many of its pieces began to glow in a blinding show of lights before losing their luster. Finding a momentary instance of sanity the teenager noticed that the head of the Gedo Mazo was gone.

"What? That can't be unless... no. No, No, NO, NO, NNNNOOOOOOO!" He howled out in righteous fury.

xxxxxx

Ame: General pov-

The field stood quiet and without action on both sides. A boy with bright orange hair laid on the ground unmoving as the rain carried his blood away. His friends looked on petrified. No words escaped their lips. Only soft breathes of disbelief as their brains processed what had happened before their very eyes. The reality of the grim world they would soon call hell cemented by a cry of sorrow.

"YAAAAHIKOOOOO!"

Konan. One of the original founders and the matriarch of their group of friends cried out in pain. It had been no secret that she had been in love with Yahiko and that his loss had pained her deeply. None of them were strangers to loss and pain but they had found happiness again in Akatsuki. The foolish carrot-top had united them under the banner of hope and peace, giving them all a second chance at life even if some of them had tried to kill him in the beginning.

To them Yahiko was light given mortal flesh, and until today they were sure he'd always be around spreading his message of love and understanding. The sky crackled with lighting as the downpour doubled masking their pain and tears. It was like the heavens and kami himself were mourning the loss of the one they called brother and leader.

Their second in command, even if he didn't know it yet, shook in place before dropping the very instrument that had ended his best friend's life. His pupils dilating as he heaved in and out lost in a trace of pain. Nagato Uzumaki cast a gaze to his friends and fellow members of Akatsuki before looking up at Konan. Tears were streaming down her face matching the rain of this cursed land.

"Is that all boy? Is that all it took to break you and your will to fight? After all the speeches your friend gave. After all the battles you've won and lost. This is all it takes to break you all?" Hanzo 'The Salamander' a man renowned for his skill and honor in combat lectured on in disappointment."I expected more from you. From all of you." He tightened his grip on Konan and pressed his kunai further into her neck drawing trickle of blood from her.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK US YOU BASTARD!" Yelled one of the members who had his arm in a sling."NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TRAITOR!"

Hanzo mearly shook his head."Who said I was mocking you? Its the opposite, I applaud you all for making it this far." Spoke Hanzo calling down to the members of Akatsuki."Your words and actions have resonated with the people Ame and I will do my best to see some of them brought to light. But rest assured. For your actions against me and my rule, you will all die this day."

"Actions against you...? WHAT ACTIONS HAVE WE TAKEN AGAINST YOU, YOU OLD BASTARD?!" He yelled back feeling his hot-blooded nature as a member of Akatsuki take over."We avoided fighting with you when we could! AND WE ONLY FOUGHT WHEN WE HAD TO PROTECT THE CIVILIANS YOU KEPT PUTTING IN DANGER! THE ONLY TIME WE KILLED WAS TO PUT AN END TO THE CHILD SEX SLAVE OPERATIONS YOUR MEN WERE RUNNING!" He finished pointing an accusing finger at Hanzō.

The older man shook. "I got those reports, and I am thankful for what did." He said giving them what could be considered a bow. "But when you did that it made people think of me as incompetent, and increased my burdens. As a ninja many sacrifices must be made to keep all of the people happy. What you ended may have brought a small few joy, but made life for others more difficult." He explained.

"You knew..." said the teen in disbelief.

"Yes, as I said, sacrifices. If I had allowed you to live longer there is no doubt in my heart that you would have made similar choices. Just like your leader did to save this girl." Hanzō looked out at them with compassion."I truly do regret this, you all would have made splendid additions to our village" Hanzō was truly sickened by the actions of his subordinates and once sought to end them himself by skinning the perpetrators alive. Once; He believed that his village was above the ilk that made up the majority of the hidden villages, but he was proven wrong. Powerful allies and civilians alike had enjoyed many of the underground... pleasures more than he'd hoped. Men and women alike had begun to seek out their perversions by any means they could. At first he tried to manage it but with the war going full-swing and small upraising a constant threat there was nothing he could do.

Violence erupted through out his lands nearly tearing them apart from the inside. So with the heaviest of hearts, he rebuilt the underground his way. Things began to patch themselves up afterwards, allowing him to regain the power he'd once had over his lands once more. It had been one of the hardest decisions of his life and it haunted him to this day. And what saddened him the most at the moment was what would happen to the girl in his captivity. His contact in Konoha wanted her for unknown reasons. He didn't know what would happen to her, but then again, he really didn't want to.

"We didn't come here to lose! Akatsuki is strong! And we're gonna kick your ass!"

"Kie-kun..." whispered Konan moved by her friend's impassioned words.

Hanzo raised a brow." And how pray tell do you plan to do that? Hmmm?" Hanzo brushed the teen's words away like trash."Your leader killed himself for this girl without first making sure she'd be freed. Your leader gave you strength to move your flat feet to oppose me. Your leader inspired insurrection throughout ame. Now, however, with him gone, so are his dreams of change and foolish idealisms. You are weak and he was a fool. The only reason you have not been killed by my men is due to my mercy. Mercy which I'm afraid you have run out of." He raised his hand to give his men the command to attack the group of revolutionaries.

"I'LL KILL YOOOUUUU" The young Uzumaki yelled out with murderous intent. He cycled through his hand-seals and slammed his palm to the ground."SUMMONING JUTSU!" A short pause later and a cloud of black smoke covered half of the field. This caused just the slightest bit of hesitation from Hanzo.

" **RRRAAARRRRAAAAAWWWW**!" A booming primal roar shot from the cloud of smoke seizing the hearts of many of the onlookers. Unfortunately the moment could not last. As the smoke cleared a giant head with many eyes appeared a few feat behind Nagato before shooting a spike aimed for his spine at the rebel.

"Look out!" Called out a member of Akatsuki who carried an over sized club, smacking the spike away along with the head."Are you alright, Nagato?" Asked the teen who looked more like a stone buda.

"Was that it?" Asked one of the Konoha anbu from Hanzo's side.

Nagato's expressions was one of defeat and disbelief."I..."

"I have had enough of your games, child."Hanzo raised his hand once more."Take them." Kunai rained down and shinobi rushed at the group of revolutionaries intent to kill at Hanzo's command. As this happened something, or someone, had appeared and whomever they were they radiated blood-lust. As if one with the earth he rose from the ground without a sound, kunai poised to strike Hanzo down from behind. An attack they would have succeeded if not for a word of warning.

"LOOK OUT, HANZO-SAMA!" Called one of the village leader's guards.

Hanzo turned his head in time to see the oncoming attack, using his reflexes to save himself from the oncoming kunai strike aimed for his head. Hanzo tilted his head to the side and raised his own kunai to block the attack, which failed? Hanzo watched on in confusion, as time slowed down for him, his attackers kunai had passed through his own as if it were a genjutsu before stabbing into his shoulder. A vicious snap-kick from the masked shinobi crashed into Hanzo's skull sending him flying a few feat away.

A look of pure madness danced in the masked man's eye, he glared at Konan before snatching her up. He pulled her closer before growing out a single question."Where. Is. It?!"

Konan stared back at him terrified and frozen."I-I d-don't know what your talking about, Madara-san." She sputtered out. He looked as if he was going to say more but before he could the sound of lite fuses cut him off. Explosive tags began crawling up his legs much to Konan's horror."YAHIKO!" She Called out as the tags went off in a flashy show of light sending dirt and debris flying.

"KONAN!" The members of Akatsuki cried out as one in despair.

"Two down." Muttered Danzo from behind his barricade of anbu guards. All was going according to plan with a few minor set backs. Akatsuki would be gone, and when Hanzo let his guard down he would make away with the body of the young Uzumaki. "When the battle is over be prepared to-"Danzo paused mid-sentence when he saw the masked man reappear besides the other members of Akatsuki. Whom stared back up at Danzo and those who stood with him. His sharingan scanning them like a bird of prey.

The masked man took a long breath and spoke in a more patient tone."Nagato."

"Yes?"

"You summoned the head? Where is it?" Nagato pointed behind them."Good, when this is over, we need to have a little chat. Kill anyone I don't take care of." The masked man they knew as Madara calmly placed Konan on the ground softly, and in a burst of speed he appeared in front of the would be assassins."All of you die today." His hand reached into the air itself and pulled out a gunbi.

Hanzo was the first to speak." You think you can fight all of us on your own?"

The masked man tilted his head to the side."Who said anything about "Think"? When I say anything it is simply a fact. Bitch!"

The area became silent once more. The rain even seemed to lighten up a bit. All eyes were on the masked man staring at him in disbelief. He'd just insulted one of the most powerful men known to the world, and not in a way that it could be brushed off. This was a show true disrespect with no regard for the other man's pride.

"I'm sorry. But would you care to say that again?"

"Which part? The one when I said I was going to kill you? Or where I called you a bitch? Bitch." The members of Akatsuki all gave him a look that said "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Little did they know that, that was exactly what the masked man had planned.

"I'll make an example of you."

His sharingan narrowed at Hanzo."You will only die trying." The words between the two adversaries hung in the air, bringing the temperature of the area the to a noticeable low.

"No one interfere. I will break this fool and with him the frail hope those foolish children cling to." The leader of rain walked to meet his opponent.

"Hai, Hanzo-sama."

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Two shadow clones appeared at the masked men's side."Go and tend to the children while I handle this." He outstretched his right hand and one of the clones cut it off, taking it with him as he leapt away with his counterpart.

"Mutilation? Have you lost your resolve so early boy?" Said Hanzo standing a few feat away from him.

"No. I'm restoring the Baka." He said raising his stomp showing that a new hand was slowly growing in its place.

Hanzo kept any astonishment he felt from his face. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw that the shadow clones had indeed began to attempt to save the leader of Akatsuki."I will sever your head before you can save that BOY." He gripped his sword and the battle began.

Hanzo opened up with a wide swing of his blade, intent on taking his opponents head off in one swift move. The masked man dipped under it in a surprising show of speed, and moved in to slice at the legendary shinobi with the sharp end of the gunbi. Hanzo stepped back avoiding the attack and with a grin moved his sickle in place to take the masked-man's head off. Once more; as if the man were a living genjutsu, Hanzo's attack passed through him harmlessly. Hanzo eyes widened in shock as his opponents newly resorted hand latched onto him.

"I win." The unknown man's sharingan gleamed with glee as Hanzo felt his body being sucked into a void. Luckily for Hanzo the jutsu was interrupted by one of his men who'd thrown a kunai at the masked men's head. Thus forcing him to turn intangible once more and saving Hanzo from an early loss.

Freed, Hanzo jumped back both eyes on the masked man."Who are you?" In all of Hanzo's life he'd never been caught off guard so easily by anyone. From the moment Hanzo had stepped onto the battle field he'd always been one of the fastest, and most quick witted shinobi. Decades of battle, hardship and loss had forged him into one of the sharpest military minds in the shinobi world, but now, things were different. Now, He was old and out of practice. Hanzo had spent the last decade behind his desk. His hours filled with nothing but constant paperwork and nagging diplomats.

When he'd first assumed power of ame he'd actually enjoyed it at first. Making powerful connections and trade deals had allowed his village to blossom. New jobs were created by businesses that had moved into the village, providing much need support. Vendors were able sell goods again to feed themselves and families, which finally allowed him to build a proper ninja academy thanks to the taxes they were able to collect. Ame was far from perfect but thanks to what he'd done it was far better than it was decades before. A great number of sacrifices had to be made in order achieve so much, but in his mind it was well worth every life it had cost. It was a proven fact that no one can gain anything without first losing something. Be it power, wealth, fame, freedom or knowledge, sacrifices had to be made. This was why a part of him hated hearing about the young revolutionary, Yahiko. The boy had challenged the established rules and the roles shinobi played and was revered for it. Everything the boy had done had reminded Hanzo of himself when was younger. That was why in his deepest darkest moments of reflection he had kill the boy. It had to be done to remind himself that he was right. That he hadn't sacrificed his dreams for nothing.

The masked man looked at him passively."...too slow, I'll be sure to take you faster next time." He stood from his crouching position and formed a tiger seal. Three more clones popped into existence."Kill the rest. No more games." The clones nodded before they began to glow with sky blue chakra. One clone moved to fight the Konoha anbu, one to fight Hanzo's ninja and the last would serve as a buffer in case any tried to escape. In an instant they exploded with chakra as rib cages, arms and demonic skulls formed around them in a stunning display of power.

On the sidelines Danzo watched on stupefied. He could see the eyes of the clones from were he stood. They were the mangekyo sharingan and the ability they were using was one of legends The "Susanoo" and one of them were charging right at them with murderous intent.

"Danzo-sama, what do we do?!"

"First we destroy the clone, then we capture the traitor Uchiha."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The anbu company got into their battle formation. Some leapt into the air to prepare a mid-air strike. Others moved to each side of the attacker and the rest stayed behind to protect their leader. "Now!" With a shout from their leader they rained down a barrage of kunai, explosive tags, fireballs and slabs of stone. A cloud of smoke and dust blinded them to the shadow clone.

"Is it dea-Aaggghuuu." Roots exploded from the dust cloud impaling the ironically named root division member. They stretched out impaling and striking at anything that moved with ruthless inefficiency. They had suffered casualties but they were fairing better than the Ame-nin by miles. Whom were being brutalized by the second shadow clone.

"Mokuton?!"

"Yes." Answered the clone darkly."And it will be the last thing you see." The clone sprinted towards the foundation leader.

Using the time his subordinates bought him, Danzo, activated his short distance evacuation jutsu. He and his closest men vanish in a cloud of smoke retreating to an unknown location.

"Fuck!" Swore the clone as it ran out of chakra and died turning into a pile of smoking ash.

Elsewhere; Yahiko's eyes began to flutter before opening once more to look up at his friends."Guys... what are you doing in heaven?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Yahiko!" Konan slammed herself onto his chest, crying deeply into the man she loved.

"You idiot! You're alive!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Yahiko-kun!"

The various cries of his friends further confused him."Did you all die?"

"No you idiot! You're alive!" Answers Konan holding him closer. She couldn't care less about the rain or mud that stained her clothes. She had Yahiko back. They all did and that was all that mattered.

"How?"

"Madara. He arrived shortly after the others arrived and brought you back." Nagato explained.

"What? Where is he now?"

Nagato continued. "The shadow clones he had heal you ran out of chakra after saving you. The original is fighting Hanzo in a duel to the death."

"Guys" said Kyusuke with urgency." As touching as this all is... I don't think this is the time!" He pointed to the squad of anbu heading towards them.

"Konan, stay back and protect Yahiko. Daibutsu, Kyusuke and Hebikawa with me." Determined and veins hot with boiling blood. Nagato lead his friends in a counter charge against their enemies." Banshō ten'in!" Hand out stretched he pulled one of the Konoha anbu off his feet. Using his free hand he threw a barrage of kunai at him which embedded themselves into the anbu's skull, neck and chest. Killing him.

"Here's a fast ball for ya'!" Moving at speeds shocking for someone his size, Daibutsu swung at the dead anbu's skull. Knocking it clean off its shoulders, and shooting it towards their enemies hitting one in his chest and Knocking him off his feet.

Following up, Kyusuke drew his Kitana to engage the ambushers. Shielding Daibutsu from the oncoming counter attack, he bared the weight of five simultaneous strikes from enemy ninjatos. "Ugh." Grunting under the weight Kyusuke shifted his own in an attempt to parry the attacks with limited success. As he succeeded in only unhinging one of the blades from his own. Kyusuke was sure he would have died in the moments to come had it not been for Hebikawa who shielded him.

This was one of their techniques that they called the revolving turtle. One man would attack, the other would defend that man and that man would attack again, and it would repeat as needed. It was only one of the ways they dealt with being out numbered in most battles. Teamwork, trust and strategy. As they continued to defend themselves they remembered Yahiko's words."The size of a man doesn't really make a difference. What really matters is the size of their heart. If a smaller man is courageous and determined they can accomplish anything." The old speech echoed through their minds. Filling them with determination.

Nagato would attack next. Out stretching his hand he yelled."SHINRA TENSEI!" An invisible wall of chakra crashed into the anbu aggressors with such force it flattened them instantly, creating a mist of blood and gore. Further out the wave of kinetic energy stormed violently forward picking up anything in front of it and launching it forward in a deadly explosion of shrapnel. Killing anyone unfortunate enough to be in its path.

"DAMN, NAGATO!" Kyusuke stared at his friend with surprise."Where did that come from?!"

"Yeah man, holy shit!" Agreed Hebikawa nodding his head vigorously.

Daibutsu's jaw just hung from his face like he'd been slapped.

"I don't know. I just...reacted to my anger..."

"Well it worked!" All for the anbu that had come to attack them were dead or dying in the mud. "I mean a few of them are still alive but-"

Nagato cut his friend short."Then let's not let our guard down. Not until all of them are dead." Nagato ran ahead to take care of all of the stragglers while they were still weak.

"Let's help him out boys. We can't let Nagato have all the glory! Can we?!"

"Fuck no!" They chorused together.

"As a former monk I concur. Too much glory is bad for one's diet." With that the three of them ran after Nagato ready to help.

In the distance; Yahiko, along with the others watched as the man they knew as Madara continued his dual Hanzo and things weren't looking good for him either. The masked man had slowed noticeable since the bout had begun and he had also suffered a few staggering injuries courtesy of Hanzo's blade which was laced with poison.

"Konan." Yahiko whispered into her ear softly.

"Yes?"

"If things get to rough I want you to help Madara." Nagato continued to watch the duel and he was sure he already knew its conclusion. 'Madara' was getting weaker faster than Hanzo and he was sure the veteran knew this. 'Madara' had fought like a wild beast, and while that was admirable, it wouldn't take him far. It was only a matter of time before he lost his head.

Konan gave him a look."I know you don't trust him, but I think we need to save him."

"Why? He's dangerous and a total ass. You know what he tried to do us and to Nagato." She whispered continuing their silent exchange.

"I don't know. Call it a hunch but something about him feels... familiar... something that wasn't there before." He explained vaguely. He wasn't sure why he felt the sudden impulse either, but he felt it would plague him if he let the shinobi die.

"Okay. But only if he's close to death or really needs me."

Yahiko grunted in a mixture of pain and agreement."That's all I ask."

Back with Obito things were looking grim. Both he and his adversary were bloodied and going all out. The veteran shinobi had summoned one of his Salamanders and thanks to his previous wounds the poison was proving more than effective. His vision was blurry, his breathing labored and body had failed to react properly too many times for his comfort. His eye stung like hell every time he used kamui and underneath his masked his eye began to leak tears.

"Hurts doesn't it, Boy." Said Hanzo from atop a pale and pink Salamander who's pointed fins made it appear to resemble a smiling dragon."Her name is Lolita. she's a special breed of Salamander that stops aging once they reach sexual maturity. Hence the name lolita. she is fully aquatic and completely blind, just as you will be soon."

"What did you do to me?!"

"You mean what type of poison I used?" The silence he got from the boy told he was right." I've lived a very long time boy. You're not the only Uchiha to come after me with a pair of those eyes or use the name 'Madara' child."

"What?" Obito was legitimately curious. He had no Idea he wasn't the first.

"You didn't know either did you boy?" Hanzo sported a disappointed look."I wonder how many others will oppose me before one of his followers finally does me in." Hanzo paused for a moment and decided to fill the child in." You are third Madara loyalist to come after me child. However you have one of the more unique abilities I've seen so far."

"The third!" Came a reply that was a cross between a wheeze and a snarl.

"Yes. In fact you are the second to use that fan on me. This was why I summoned her instead of my usual Salamander. Her poison leaks from her pours and mixes with the surrounding water. It has no odor or color and is difficult to identify even for dojutsu users. It places a huge strain on the eyes and blinds the victims. I've found it most effective on dojutsu users like yourself."

The teen had no reply for the older man. Obito had one, just one chance to swiftly defeat this man and had failed thanks to the interference of one Ame-nin. He was sure this was his end and that he would die alone and in a foreign land where no one cared for him. He found a strange peace in that fact. He couldn't face his Sensei, Kushina-senpai or even his teme of a rival as he was anymore. His back was against the metaphorical wall but perhaps he could still net a profit for his family. If he could weaken Hanzo just a bit more then Akatsuki might be able to kill the village leader. If they could, Yahiko, would replace Hanzo as the defacto leader of ame and with it a slightly more peaceful world would come into existence. The best part of it all was that he could go into the next life knowing he did three things. Help the woman he thought of as an older sister reconnect with a piece of her family, potentially create a peace between konoha and ame and in effect make Kakashi a little less busy. It was a win-win situation.

"I'm not done yet..." He mumbled weakly under his breath just loud enough for Hanzo to hear. Face filled with concentration he punched his right arm into the ground."MOKUTON: SUICIDE ART- THOUSAND IVY BLADES!" Without warning thousands of tiny plants burst from the ground underneath them. What appeared to ordinary poison ivy- if a bit over sized- quickly ensnared Hanzo's Salamander. The plant forced itself into the olm salamander's body causing it to let out a piercing cry of anguish. Obito ripped the arm off and activated kamui turning intangible before his jutsu could kill him."You shouldn't monologue when you fight s-rank shinobi, Dumb-ass." He groaned. Raising to his feet he looked out on the cliff. The olm salamander was dead and atop so was its master. It seemed the speed of the jutsu overwhelmed the legendary shinobi. Obito closed his eyes no longer feeling the presence of Hanzo. "I did it." He said with a smile hidden by his mask. His thoughts drifted towards Nagato. He would need to tell the boy everything about his eyes and where they'd come from. _"Sigh... one step at a time Obito."_ He walked to the edge of the cliff looming over the members of Akatsuki. "Hanzo's dead. Has Nagato taken care of... what?" He stopped noticing the looks of distress they were giving him.

"BEHIND YOU!" One of the members tried to warn but it had come to late.

He didn't even feel it as Hanzo plunged his Kitana into him and added a twist."I raised that salamander from an EGG!" Hanzo brutally sliced clean through the right side of Obito's midsection freeing his blade. Hanzo added to the brutality by harshly kicking the teen off the cliff. Obito hit the ground hard, his guts exposed and his strength all but none existent. Hanzo looked down at the teens his eyes burning with unkempt fury."I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR THE SAKE OF MY LAND!" Hanzo's mask was gone, destroyed by the last attack he endured. His breaths were now visible and carried a small purple cloud with each breah."And you, BOY!" He pointed his blade at Yahiko."I will make you watch as I kill all the fools you've brought to their doom." A sadistic glint danced in Hanzo's eyes.

While his words were imposing and threatening he wasn't in the best condition. He was sporting multiple cuts and stabs all over his body, especially around his ankles and thighs. One of his arms hung uselessly to his side. His armor was also torn up and just above his rib cage- if one's eyes were sharp enough- a purple substance could be seen leaking instead of blood. Yes he had beaten the teen but he had still paid a price.

Eyes locked on Konan, Hanzo jumped down landing on the masked man's prone body. A gruesome crunch filled the air as the boy's skull was crushed under Hanzo's foot. For a brief moment he looked down at the corpse." Bitch." He uttered silently before charging at the girl and her friends. A few of the faces he didn't recognize from the group stood in front to protect the girl and their leader. They were yelling about friendship or something else stupid. It all fell on deaf ears as he cut them down, killing or seriously wounding all the that stood in his way. Before long he stood in front of the girl who shielded her little boyfriend with her frame.

"I won't let you hurt, HIM!" She snarled viciously.

"Your compliance isn't a factor child." He dropped his sword and roughly grabbed her by the back of the hair and yanking back with great force he separated the two."It never was." Hanzo hoisted Konan in the air by above the rebel leader. Taunting Yahiko and his other friends who bared witness to the act helpless to stop it. Yes there were dozens of them but most were dreamers and below chunin level.

"Aghhh!" Konan screamed out in pain thrashing struggling against Hanzo's iron grip.

"LET HER GO!" Yelled Yahiko still helpless after being resurrected.

"Don't worry boy. I will release her..." He let his words hang in the air as he smirked."From this tender mortal coil."

"Waaaggghh AAGHHHH YAHIKOOOO!" Konan screamed out louder unable to save herself.

Hanzo increased the pressure around her neck slowly, careful not to snap her neck too soon. A sinister grin plastered on his face."Now watch as I repay you for your generous insurrection."

"YAAAAHIKOOOOO!" Konan screamed out even louder. She could feel her bones begin to break along with the near unbearable pain that accompanied it. She knew Yahiko could do nothing and she knew she was hurting him by calling his name, but she couldn't help; for it was her prayer. And even when he was powerless to change anything, it had soothed her soul "AGHHH..." She suddenly felt the vice-grip on her neck weaken.

There was blood every where. It covered Yahiko and traveled down Konan's waist. It happened almost instantly; an explosion blood and gore that shot out in every direction. "When...did...? I...killed..? " Hanzo looked at his waist line to find four medium sized spears sticking out of his gut. He shakily looked over his shoulder to see the boy he'd just slain on his kness 15-ft away, with his arm still outstretched as if he'd just thrown something. Hanzo tried to process how this was even possible. He'd crushed that boy's skull and yet... Time seemed to stand still while Hanzo watched the boy's single eye turn pale and close."...Izanagi..." _How could I have forgotten about that technique._..Thought Hanzo before his thoughts were interrupted by a battle cry.

"YAAAA." Kyusuke Charged in cutting off the veteran shinobi's arm freeing Konan in the process and leaving Hanzo open for the red blur that rushed him.

White eyes with a purple hue sparked with rage piercing Hanzo's soul. The older man found himself on his back being pummeled by the vengeful Uzumaki. "Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE!" Hanzo was forced to listen to the Uzumaki repeat himself with fire and brimstone. There was so much hatred in Nagato's eyes for him and Hanzo felt it deeper within himself with each fist. There was nothing he could do to stop the assault. Not with a useless arm and one hand missing. He was truly powerless and he knew it.

 _"This is it... This is how I die...? After so many conquest and battles, I am slain by children."_ Hanzo hazard a chuckle." _How quaint and familiar is a fate such as this? I wonder... how they would feel if they could see me now? *sigh* like it matters any longer."_ His thoughts began to blur." _They'll turn out the same... it's only be a matter of-"_ Hanzo's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as his skull collapsed in on itself. Bringing an end to the once legendary shinobi.

"Haa... haaa... haaa" Nagato heaved heavily."Is everyone... okay...?" Doing a quick scan he got his answer. Three of his lay dead decapitated while two others cluthed their wounds."No..." A tear of remorse fell down his face.

"Ngghhh Nagato, save who you can..." advised Yahiko still clutching his chest.

"But you're- I understand." Nagato and the others quickly sprang into action taking care of their wounded.

"Guys! The masked guy is still breathing, but he doesn't look too good." Yelled the only other female member of their group.

"Madara... are you sure Moa?" Asked Konan.

"Hai" She called out pealing back his blood and sweat covered mask."He's our age..." She said to herself taking in his appearance.

He couldn't be more than 15yrs old with his baby face and soft features. Thick scars decorated the right side of his face. Slime like trails of purple mucus trailed from both eye sockets, covering most of his face in a combination of secretions and blood. His breath was thick and labored. Every few breathes he'd cough up blood. A long gash made its way from his breastbone to his pelvic vertically. Other small cuts and bruises also covered his frame. The only wound missing was the near fatal wound from Hanzo's last attack. His pulse was weakening by the second. If no action was taken she was sure he'd be dead within the hour.

"I need help!" To her shock his arm reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"...The head...*cough...cough*..." He wheezed." You must destroy...the hea-..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his world turned black.

"NAGATOO!"

xxxxx

Location/Pov:?

Iron and damp air. Those were the first things his sense had picked up. Opening his sore eyes he looked up at the ceiling. It was a plain dark grey of a room that clearly wasn't one that belonged a hospital. Scanning the room he and his surroundings he saw a tint of pink. Raising his arms...arm... slowly he pushed the pink comforter away from his form. Carefully he attempted to stand on his legs only to quickly fall to his back.

"Uuuggghhh...everything hurts..." He looked to his chest. He was wrapped up like a mummy. Even his arm."Why does everything hurt?" If the teen had been smart he would have noticed that thick bandages cloaked him and a makeshift cast encased his right leg. A red streak popped from his chest. "What the Fuck happened to me?" He asked as he lay prone on his back in agony.

The pitter patter of naked feet filled hollow room. Seconds later a girl with long black hair and smooth face stood in the rooms doorway. For a few seconds the two teen's stared at each other.

Needing help and obviously wanting answers the boy decided to speak."Hello." He said carefully hoping to prompt a response.

"...Hi." The girl said nervously.

The boy smiled." By chance... could I ask you a question?"

The girl looked away but nodded with confidence."What is it?"

"Do you know where we are?"

She nodded in understanding."You're in my room." She answered with a warmth that was so kind and beautiful that it made the boy's heart flutter.

"...Does that mean you're the one who patched me up?"

She nodded."H-hai... are you okay?" She asked observing his peculiar situation.

He blushed with embarrassment."I might need a little help... I'm a little stuck." She nodded and walked over to the bed and gently helped him get him back inside the soft cradle." Thanks...errr"

"Moa" She said politely." My name is Moa."

"Thanks Moa-san. My name is... my name is..." His pupils dilated and the smell of iron became more prominent as a migraine pressed against his brain. "Ughh... I don't know what my name is..." A small trail of blood spilled from his nostrils and he rewelcomed darkness.

Prologue end:

A/N:

Well that was it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to make the first chapter an Obito chapter because it was one of the only ways I could think of to take care of the zetsus and get the ball rolling. Obito is not the main character of this tale but he will have a leading role here. He will also be returning to his old self(as far as personality) in this story thanks to a certain Uzumaki.


	2. A new friend?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. The only thing I do own are my OC's. Please support the official release.

Talking: HI

Thoughts: _I'm safe inside my head._

Biju/Demon/ enraged: **Scary monster!**

Chapter one: A new friend?

Konan pov:

Konan stirred a giant pot of curry that filled the small kitchen with heavenly aromas absently while deep in thought. When Yahiko had asked Nagato to heal the fake Madara against her wishes she'd been hurt. She understood that Yahiko was a sweet man with honest wishes but 'The Masked Man'-Whom wasn't even a man yet- was too dangerous. They didn't know who he was or what his real goals were for Kami's sake. The only reason Nagato had agreed to heal 'Madara' in the first place was out of guilt and Madara's age. The guy masquerading as Madara was a teenager!? Just like them. "Maybe that's why Moa is taking care of him?"

Nagato had little chakra left after the battle. Her friend used his Rinnegan to summon a head he called the king of hell. With it he was able to save their injured friends but was unable to save their fallen comrades. Something they discovered after desperately trying to save them. After the third attempt Nagato finally gave up until it was finally time to save 'him'. From what he had told her Nagato's king of hell summon allowed him to observe everything that was wrong with their 'guest'. The false Madara was missing half of his brain,both of his eyes- as one of them had exploded due to Hanzo's poison- an arm, half of his small intestines, a kidney, a lung and so much more. It was a miracle the guy was even ALIVE!

Nagato had managed to repair his brain, repair or replace his vital organs and regenerate his eyes, following Yahiko's wishes. The only thing Nagato couldn't replace was their guest left-arm. But even with this incredible feat, some of shinobi's bones were still broken and Hanzo's poison remained in his veins. She was sure the shinobi would have died anyway if it hadn't been for Moa's care.

But she couldn't blame Moa for her actions... it was who she was. Konan remembered when Moa had first joined their cause. Her older brother, an Ame chunin, had been executed for failure to complete a mission Moa didn't know the details of. The timid girl had near demanded she be made a member of Akatsuki, and Yahiko agreed. Moa had remained quiet for sometime after joining their little family, but later opened up to them, especially her and Kyusuki. She remembered when Moa told them the reason she had abandoned Ame during Hanzō's rule.

A phantom of Moa appeared in Konan's mind."The mission my brother failed. He failed it because of a precious person...his lover to be precise." Moa frowned."Moku...that was the name of his lover." Moa's mood worsened."My brother had fallen in love with his best friend. A Male shinobi." She paused to see konan's response to the revaluation. Moa saw no malice or ill will in her comrades faces, only sorrow and empathy, so she braved on."I was afraid at first. I loved my onii-chan and I didn't once find it repulsive. If you love someone you should be able to express it, my ideals didn't match with our village's law system." She sighed heavily."One day he come home with a smile and a bruise on his cheek."

"He told me everything. Moku had returned his feelings and they had made love after a mission together. I was so happy I remember crying..." She trailed on as tears began to peak at her cheeks."My brother had found love...in a place that would kill you if your heart longed for the love of another they didn't agree with... He was happy...he was so, so happy. I thought he'd found his happy ending." She cried hysterically in their embrace."So when Moku got captured my brother couldn't stand it! He went back! He saved the man he loved! But the village...but Ame..." Tears were visible on both girls faces, while Kyusuki held his tongue.

"They wanted his head... They wanted retribution for my brother's failure... Not even a week later my brother's head was on the chopping block. And the executioner was none other then Moku himself. I remember thinking 'There was no way my brother's true love could kill his lover, they would find a way to escape together.' but when the Axe head came down my dreams were shattered." Moa became silent."So I wanted revenge, I WANTED RETRIBUTION! I needed it..." Moa began to shake with rage."I found the proof I needed to prove Moku and my brother were lovers, and the mobs came out in force."

"They strung him up and when I plunged my kunai into his heart... He had this look on his face. It wasn't anger or hatred, but it was accepting... I didn't understand at first. This was the man who had killed my brother, surly he would hate me for outing him, but he didn't. He smiled at me and only at me, it was so warm and he whispered."Thank you, Moa. I love you and I'm sorry." Moa lost the strength to stand, leaning into Konan's shoulder, crying deeply."I don't like this world...I miss my brother..."

That conversation had been little over a year ago. Since then Kyusuki had been by Moa's side supporting her almost every moment of everyday. They were almost inseparable and it warmed Konan's heart to see them together. Konan believed that Moa was a kind, gentle and tender girl whom would do anything for someone else in need. Despite her friend's own personal guilt over her brother's lover and how much it endangered Moa, Konan loved her. She really did, but this once she prayed that her friend would fail and that the fake Madara would die and simplify their lives.

Her musings were ended as the sound of naked feet marched towards her." Daibutsu if that's you trying to steal a bite again I swear I'll... Oh hello Moa-chan" She smiled at her friend."You look like you're in a better mood. Did something happen?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously."He's awake."

Konan fought the desire to cringe."Ohhh that's great. How is he?"

Moa frowned."He's much better now but..."

Konan dropped her ladle."Did he hurt you? DID HE TOUCH YOU?!"

Moa shook her head and gently took her hand. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. I don't think he can really hurt anyone anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He woke up a few hours ago but passed out. When he woke up the first time he told me he didn't know his name. When he woke up the second time I found out he just doesn't know who he is, he doesn't know much of anything anymore."

"NAGATOOOO!"

* * *

General pov:

The room was crowded. Almost all of the members of Akatsuki had squeezed into Moa'saw room. All of them were there to bare witness to what was to come next. Nagato stood next to Konan in silence measuring the Uchiha with a mixture of emotions. A few of the more larger members of Akatsuki stood at the bedside Nagato ready to kill or restrain the cripple.

"So... what are we going to do again?" Asked the cripple

"Like I said earlier. I'm going to read your mind to see if you what you claim is true."

"Okay I understand that part, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO READ MY MIND!? Even if that is possible and I don't remember everything there could be... thoughts in there. Things I don't want to share." He whined.

The Uzumaki blushed lightly."Because you are dangerous. Even if you don't remember everything."

"I don't feel very dangerous..." He mumbled meekly.

Nagato cleared his throat. The guy had a point he was wrapped up like a mummy after all."That doesn't matter. Now hold still and stay calm or else things could get bad."

"Ugghh... just how bad are we talking here?"

"I could rip out your soul and kill you accidentally."

"Hhhmmm... well that sounds just- absolutely INSANE!" The young Uchiha bolted from the bed flailing and fighting with all he had. Which wasn't much."LET ME GO!" He screamed trying to break free from the holds of the other teens.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!"

"IT'S A MAD HOUSE! A MAAAAADDDD HOUSE!" He screamed fighting against the strangers.

"FUCK THIS!" A fat fist slammed into the fighting teen's jaw knocking him out cold."Did you really have to tell him you were going to rip out his soul, Nagato?" Voiced Daibutsu annoyed.

"I never said I was going to, just that it could happen." Nagato explained raising his hands up in innocence.

"That wasn't very nice, Nagato-kun." Frowned Moa."He could have reopened his wounds."

"I'm sorry Moa-chan. You know I'd never hurt anyone innocent it's just we don't know him or where he came from. For all we know he could be here to kill us all."

"Okay, just please try to be more thoughtful."

"I will, Moa-chan" The members of Akatsuki put him their guest and potential enemy back in Moa's bed. All of them had varying expressions. They didn't tell Moa due to her kind nature but if this guy failed Nagato's test he was dead. The members of Akatsuki that would be joining Nagato on the trip into "Madara's" mind were Yahiko and Kyusuki. "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for this weird trip. Let's try to stay away from any of this guy's "thoughts" while we're in there." Requested Kyusuki.

"I can't make promises." Frowned Nagato in disgust.

"God dammit..."

"Relax Kyusuke. This shouldn't take too long." Voiced Yahiko.

"You do realize that it takes just a moment to get psychologically scarred right?" Countered Kyusuki.

"It'll be fine. We've all seen worse no matter what's in this guy's head it'll only be memories, right?" Continued Yahiko.

"I guess. Let's do this."

The two boys each put their a hand one of Nagato's unoccupied shoulders, ready to begin their dive into the mind of the false Madara.

"Alright. I can't promise you what we'll see in their will be pleasent or that I'll be able to get us out of there once we start. That being said do you guys still want to do this?" Nagato asked to be clear.

"Yes."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Okay then." Nagato formed the ram seal gathering his chakra."Sage Art: Human path- soul restricted reading!" Nagato's eyes popped open and his palms slammed onto the unconscious teen's chest. A shimmer followed as an outline of the false Madara's body and as Nagato slowly pulled away a burnt orange shade in the shape of the false Madara came out. A bead of sweat slowly fell down his Nagato's brow."Let's do this!" As soon as the words left Nagato's mouth the three teen's felt their consciousness leap from their bodys.

* * *

Mind scope:

Cracks and the smell of burning ash surrounded the trio as they stood on the cracked orange floor of the dimly lit room. Mirrors and what looked like doors made of coals filled the large room each had simple Kanji etched above their mirror along with the complimenting doorway. The trio shared a look before walking towards the nearest mirror.

"Training..." Nagato read aloud looking into the mirror, in it were the images of a younger boy practicing his taijutsu on a practice dummy."Fascinating. It's just like the books said it would be."

"Could you shed some light on this for us, Nagato? I know you explained this earlier but this is all still really confusing." Requested Yahiko.

"Right. This is, Madara's, mind scope which put into better words is his inner mind. This place is everything that makes up our guest. All of his memories, personality traits, and inner most thoughts are here."

"Do all minds looks like this?" Asked Kyusuke.

"No. According to the scrollls I've read on the subject most healthy minds are beautiful and peaceful. His mind looks like this because his mind is split and unorganized meaning he was telling us the truth. He doesn't know who he is because his memories are all over the place."

"How did that happen?" Asked Yahiko.

"You know earlier when we brought him back with us, and you forced me to heal him and I told you he was missing most of his vital organs?"

"Yeah..."

"Well he was missing half of his brain, combine that with the fact that he was poisoned with a neurotoxin and here we are. His brain is trying to put the pieces together but who knows if it ever will or how long it could take. His mind might also assemble itself in a new way so he could be in for a personality shift. "

"So this guy really is helpless right now." Asked Kyusuke.

"Yeah."

"Cool, then let's get to know our humble guest a little better."

"Okay but you two should stay close to me. If you leave you could get lost here and your mind would get absorbed after too long."

"WHAT!?" His two friends yelled at him.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"YES! What the actually fuck, Nagato? Why didn't you mention that earlier?!" Demanded Kyusuke grabbing Nagato by his shirt.

"Well, I didn't think my jutsu would work so..."

"You expected to mistakenly kill this guy so you felt it was unnecessary. Am I right?" Said Yahiko with a chastising look.

"Yeah... but I never intended to endanger you guys. We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"We'd better be. Kami help you if I'm stuck in here with this guy's "thoughts" Nagato." Threatened Kyusuki.

"I swear to you nothing like that will happen."

"Good." Kyusuke turned him loose.

"Nagato, lets get this over with." Advised Yahiko.

"Alright. Since we're standing next to this memory let's start here." Nagato reached out and touched the cracked mirror and the memory began to play.

(Memory)

The small boy punched with all his might hitting the dummy as hard as he could beginning a short combo three punchs. "Yeah! If I keep this up I'll definitely be Hokage one day!" He said enthusiastically. The boy assumed a horse stance and began another kata. He poured his heart and soul into each strike doing his best to maintain proper balance. Once he was finished he fell to his knees panting heavily.

"What are you doing here loser?" Asked a voice coming from behind the small boy.

The boy shuttered before turning around."I can come here just like everybody else!" He said in protest. Standing at the entrance of the indoor training ground were a group of four older and much larger boys.

One of the boys gave him an even glare."No you don't you failure. This place is for elites, something you will never be. Now get out!"

The smaller boy began to cry but stood his ground."No! A Hokage doesn't run away!"

"Ryu?" Asked one of the boys in the front of him who was clearly the leader.

"Go for it just don't work him over to bad this time. The clan head said people are starting to notice."

"Sweet." He said aiming a vicious grin at the smaller boy."Come here you little shit!"

The memory ended with the small boy being beaten as he cried for help that never came.

(Memory end)

The mirror repaired itself and became one with the door.

"Wow...that sucked." Commented Kyusuke."I was always envious of people from clans but with family like that..."

"...You'd be better off alone." Finished Yahiko.

"What do you expect. They are from Konoha after all." Said Nagato."Let's keep going before the jutsu ends." They walked past many a few more mirrior before caught Yahiko's eye.

"Madara." He read aloud."I think we should check this one out guys." The other two read the kanji agreed. Nagato walked up to the mirror touched it, playing the memory.

(Memory)

"PLEASE STOP! I CAN BE BETTER! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" He pleaded pinned from the ground forced to watch as a Zetsu held an elderly woman by the neck."PLEASE!" Through his protest he could see the elder woman mouthing for his help with tears of her own.

"No..." Said another with a disgust clearly in his voice."You are the biggest waste of time and resources I have ever dealt with." Said an ancient man much too old to be alive naturally which was made evident by the large roots connected to the man."This way at least you may prove to be more useful to me." He stared at the teenager coldly."Zetsu, do it."

"NOOOO-"

* **CRACK** *

The sound of the women's neck snapping echoed through the cave as the teen watch helplessly in tears, frozen in a state of shock.

"*Sigh*...still no mangekyo." The Ancient man groaned with contempt."Black Zetsu."

" **Yes, Madara-sama?"**

"Kill the boy and bring his eye to me." He paused for a moment."Oh...and feed the hags body to the nursing Zetsus."

 **"Hai, Madara-sama."** The black mass detached from Madara and began to snake its way across the cave floor but stopped short sensing a change in air. After a short search he found the source. The teenager's face had changed drastically. Tears were still flowing down his face but beyond that no other detectable emotion could be read. The boy's eye had also transformed, not into a mangekyo, but into crimson red pit of emptiness.

As if they had always been there four medium-sized trees came bursting into existence impaling the zetsu's that held the boy down. His dead eyes never left Madara as he stood up in an eerily slow pace. Then all at once the boy sprinted towards Madara with intent to kill. Some of the Zetsus stood in the teen's path but were quickly brushed away by the small berserker.

Madara waved away any of the support that had rushed to his side allowing the teen to get within striking range."Limbo..." Wispered the ancient man as an invisible force slammed into the teen's face sending him flying to opposite side of the cave. The teen slammed against stone and rolled off bleeding. Seconds later the boy stood and rushed the ancient man again, again and again until his body refused to listen to his will. The Ancient man smirked. "I will you give a second chance."

(Memory end)

The trio stood in shared silence as the mirror repaired itself and became one with the door.

"What the actually fuck... why would... who was... who the hell is this guy?"

Nagato sighed."I don't know. But it's clear that this is what he considered training, or at least what others forced on him as training. But what's more important is that old man in the cave, The real 'Madara Uchiha' may still be alive." Nagato said with grave concern.

"And if he is he may come looking for our new friend." Spoke Yahiko with intense eyes."Nagato, I've seen enough to convince me this guy's not a complete ass but we still don't know enough. How long can we keep this up?"

"A few more memories- three at best without risk of seriously damaging his mind."

"Then lets keep going."

"Agreed, I think we should try looking around a bit more before dive into another memory. All of the ones here seem to have something to do with "training" and I think we should try looking for more "intimate" memories."

"Please tell me you don't want to find some of these guy's..." Kyusuke gestured with his fingers." Thoughts."

Nagato shrugged with displeasure."...Kinda...it could be sexual but it might not be."

"Nagato... no..."

"But-"

"-Hell no!"

Yahiko interjected. "Kyusuke, I kinda agree with Nagato on this one. I don't want to rush into trusting this guy just yet especially after that last memory."

"Fine! But if we see this guy wacking it we're leaving! Got it?!"

Nagato and Yahiko shared a look.

"Yea." They agreed nodding furiously.

"Good. Where are we going?"

"It seems each of these corridors lead to a different types of memories." Yahiko pointed up to the crimson ceiling and written on the top of it were the words "Special training" in kanji."So if we leave this section we could find what we're after but we need to be careful. There's no telling what we could find or what defenses his mind could have."

Yahiko deflated."Seriously, Nagato, you really should have informed us a little better about all of the potential threats to our safety." It wasn't like his friend to be this reckless.

"Ehh... sorry."

"To late to worry about it now." Kyusuke rubbed the back of his head."Let's just keep this up so I can go home."

The trio found a door and exited the room entering a far more vast corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles. Throughout the corridor were a string of doors with burning kanji written above them. Food, dreams, sleep, water, pain, sorrow, longing, loneliness, insanity, rape, nightmares, murder, coffee, sharingan and suicide. These were the words the trio read as they walked the immense corridor, and they had only began their exploration.

"On a scale of one to ten how fucked up in the head do you think this guy is? I give him an 8." Said a slightly sickened Kyusuke.

Nagato thought on it for a second. "From what we've seen I'd say a 7. Things could be far worse then this "

"I'll wait till we're finish before I can give a definitive diagnosis." Said Yahiko with some sympathy. For an adverage person these were all dangerous thoughts for anyone to have." _But he isn't_ _a civilion is he?"_ Yahiko thought darkly."I want to go next, I pick longing." Voiced Nagato.

Nagato raised a brow."Are you sure?"

Yahiko thought it over. "Yeah. You can learn alot about a person by finding out what they want most."

Nagato nodded in understanding and the trio opened door of longing. Inside the room seemed to be twice the size of the corridor they had previously edited, with the only exception being that a few doors were on fire. And they were burning brightly.

"That one" requested Yahiko pointed to the middle of the room. The door he'd picked was one of the doors burning brightest. Without further hesitation Nagato walked up to tue mirror and began the memory.

(Memory)

"NO PLEASE!" screamed a man bloodied and weak as a cloaked man shoved a kunai into his skull. The surrounding area was rich with blood and dead bodies of broken mist-nin, so much so, that an actually pool of blood had formed of at least 20-feat wide. It was an true slaughter of horrific proportions.

"Please?" The masked man chuckled."I'm afraid those kinds of words are only good for children." The masked man strolled through the pool of blood humming a peaceful tone to himself as a rush of pure exuberance rushed through his veins. The man was so happy that he even started to sing...?

"Love of mine. Someday you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight waiting for the hint of the spark... If heaven and hell decide that they just are satisfied. Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy sighs. If there's no one besides you when your soul embarks... I will follow you into the dark." As disturbing as the scene was, Nagato begrudgingly thought the song was pretty and that this nutcase could sing well?

Once he finished he began to leave until he heard the sounds of movement. He turned to sound seeing the sight of a now fleeing mist ninja. The masked man watched for a moment stiff as a board before rushing after his target.

Somehow drifting across the flood of blood the masked man soon caught up to his target and knocked the enemy ninja into the crimson pool. "Did you honestly think you'd get away so easily?" A hint of anger in his voice he pulled the mist-nin's head back using their hair as an handle.

The mist-nin whimpered."please...* _sniffle*.._.d-don't kill me..." She begged as her mask fell from her face. Her entire platoon of 200 shinobi had been single-handedly slaughtered by this lone lunatic shinobi. She was beautiful with long black hair and pale skin.

"And why would I do that?" He asked with a sinister gleam eye.

"Because I'm like you..."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes I.. have a bloodline too." She explained as evenly as she could. The pause the masked man gave her the confidence to continue on."I know the pain of being alone... and what it feels like to lose what you love most- yaughh" she cried out as the masked man sudden jerk her head back.

The masked man's eyes fumed with rage." WHAT DOES TRASH LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSS WHAT YOU LOVE MOST! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COMPARE YOUR TRIVIAL PAIN TO MY OWN?!" He looked down into her eyes to find not fear but calm pools of black.

"I lost my entire family." She said calmly."Because of you and people like us my Sandaime and many others fear and hate those with bloodlines. My Sandaime personally exterminated my clan "The Yuki clan" and many others. I'm the only one left." She explained peacefully through the tears that stained her face."But not for long..." She caressed her abdomen.

His gaze softened. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. I've found love in that bloodthirsty village and have a second life no one knows about. If you let me go I'll just be pronounced KIA and I can truly live for once in this hellish world."

The masked man's KI wavered."Does this person know about you?"

"No, but I love him all the same."

His eye softened more."Then it will never last. One day he will find the truth, one day he will turn on you and kill both you and your child."

The woman smiled."Then I will welcome death and go peacefully knowing that I loved and got to be loved in return."

He let go of her hair."You're already as good as dead." He said with sadness."Live the best life you can and when you die I will see to it your child has a better one built from the ashes of this world." He turned to leave- that was what he was doing after all wasn't he? Building a utopian world where everyone was a winner.- but a hand grabed his own."What's the meaning of this?!" He demanded doing an almost complete emotional 180.

"The song...? Could you sing it for me one more time?"

"What?!... Why?"

"Because you have a nice voice and I want to sing it to my own child."

He searched her face for any deceptions but nothing, further puzzling him."You're serious...?"

She nodded."Yes."

Baffled his brain went into overdrive trying to understand what had just been asked of him. No one had ever asked that of him, the only time he'd been caught singing he'd been bullied for days."Very well, but if you much as figget I will take your head." So he sang his sound quickly but just slow enough for her to hear every word and she listened to him intently bringing a ghost of a shimmer to his eyes."Now go." He a blast of KI at her."Before I change my mind."

She bowed and offered him one final soft smile."Thank you, I will cherish every moment of my new life." Her body became a solid slab of ice before bursting into snow that fell and mixed with the pool of blood adding a strange piece of beauty to the ghastly plan.

"...she'll have a family..." Pain and loneliness radiated from each word."Maybe...they love me too...?" He paused and his shoulders fell. " No...who could love a monster like me...?" The memory ended with the masked man standing alone slumped over weeping.

(Memory end)

"To answer your question from earlier, 8." Yahiko paused for thought." Let's move on to the next memory before it's too late."

"Very well, Kyusuke, I believe it is your turn."

"Finally. Let's get out of this room, maybe we can find one that has his fears inside." He cast a look to Yahiko."And once we do we're out of here and we can all have a talk about this guy." The three left the room without exchanging another word between them.

As they exited the room and entered the corridor they found it empty.

"What the hell? Where'd all the doors go?"

"We have to leave now!" Nagato grabbed his friends arms firmly."His minds defensive mechanisms have activated." Nagato rushed through hamdseals to end the jutsu but found them ineffective."Noo..."

"Nagato... please tell me we can still leave this place."

"I..."

"You what, Nagato?!"

"I can't get us out of here."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to become lost in this guy's mind forever. Doesn't it, Nagato?"

"I'm sorry."

From the empty abyss formed a single door and from it came a lone figure, one neither of them would except to meet."Hello, Young Uzumaki." He said with a gracious grin."There is much for us to discuss."

(Outside of mindscope)

"Are they okay in there, it's been past fifteen minutes." asked one of the members of the many members of Akatsuki in the cramped room.

"I sure hope so." Replied Moa timidly.

"Nagato told me that if this happens that we should wait another five minutes before we start to worry." Konan said with hidden skepticism. In truth she was worried; terrified that if this failed she could loss the two most important guys in her life." _Please be safe."_ She prayed silently to herself.

"Ehhh...haaa...*Sniffle*..." Cries and tears came came from the Uzumaki in the group.

"Nagato... what's happening in there?"

(Inside of mindscope)

"I must say, I didn't believe I'd get to meet another Uzumaki with such potential again my lifetime ." The man before them was just as ancient as the Uchiha before, but with fewer wrinkles. He had long flowing hair white and with an equally matching, mustache, and squared off goatee both with wisk of red hair. He wore ancient battle attire reminiscent of his time. But above all else that stood out were the two curved handles sticking from behind his back and the fore-head protector the doned his head.

The elder looked at Nagato with wonder and pride while his face dancing through emotions."And while unexpected it is more than heartwarming." The room which they stood in transformed into a beautiful living room with light blue walls, and breath taking tapestries decorating said walls."My name is Ashina Uzumaki." A simple wooden table appeared in the center of the room with comfy matts, one for each of them."Please, won't you join me?"

(Outside of mindscope: 30 minutes later)

The body of the fake Madara began to shimmer as his soul was slowly returned to his body- he didn't wake up. Nagato's hands steadily moved away from the prone figure and he took a long breath to calm himself."Hey everyone." His eyes were wailing while he greeted his friends. He felt a hand give his shoulder a squeeze.

"Are you alright, Nagato?" Yahiko was the second to come out of the effects of the mind transference.

"Yes but I need a moment alone...sorry guys." Nagato removed Kyusuke hand from his shoulder and left the room filled with questioning eyes.

Kyusuke held his tongue until Nagato was out of ear shot."Think he's going to be okay, Yahiko?"

"Yeah" Yahiko said with confidence."He's strong and he just had a bombshell dropped on him. He just needs some time."

Kyusuke seemed to agree."Damn straight. He'll have us to back him up too so it won't take too long for-"

"Hey you assholes! You make us worry about you for nearly an hour and you can't have the descentcy to tell us what the hell took so long?!" Complained a blonde.

"YEAH!" agreed most of the other members in loud protest.

The duo shared a look."Alright, we'll tell you everything." Said Yahiko as he and Kyusuke left for the living to began the long explanation.

(One hour later)

"So this guy was brainwashed into becoming the next "Madara" by the real "Madara" to kill us and weaponize Nagato."

"Yes."

"Whom was still alive and in a cave until recently."

"Yup "

"And this new guy was abducted by the real "Madara" turned into a weapon and sent out to collect all the tailed beast for some kind of evil plan?"

"Correct."

"And the reason Nagato-kun is so distant right now is because the head of the Uzumaki clan is still alive after all these years and in self-impossed exile?"

"Indeed."

"And the old man beat this new guy and set him free from the real "Madara's" control. Which is why he came to our rescue in the first place, but he was only really there so he could destroy that head thing?"

"Yes."

"Okay... what are we gonna do with him now?" Asked Hebikawa pointing to the still unconscious Uchiha

"According to Nagato he still doesn't have all of his memories back yet, just the ones we unlocked when we were in there. I was thinking we keep him with us until he recovers."

"Seems fair... but why don't you send message to that Jariya guy? He could come and pick him up and then he can be Konoha's problem."

" We though about that. But when we were in there we saw how he was treated as a kid. And it turns out he doesn't have the best standing with his clan."

"What do you mean?"

Kyusuki decided to explain."They beat the shit out of him alot when he was younger and if we sent him back like this..."

"They'd take advantage, so you want to wait until he's healthy enough to defend himself."

"Yeah, if that is okay with you all?"

Murmuring and quiet whispered followed Yahiko's suggestion. All of them seemes to agree that it was the right thing to do yet.

A member stepped forth with one hand raised."I have a proposal for you all."

"Yes, Kie?"

"We don't send him back to Konoha." Kie said causing more clamoring yet he stayed determined."I believe the best course of action is to keep him here and out of Konoha's hands. If we sent him back to Konoha he would only be used to fight us and murder more innocent people. However; if we keep him with us we could change him and put him on a better path."

"I don't know that sounds risky." Voiced Kyusuke.

"But you said so yourself "He doesn't have the best standing with his clan" do any of you truely believe someone like him will find happiness in that village full of traitors? He didn't have to save us or Yahiko, and he didn't have to kill any of the Konoha anbu. All he needed to do was destroy the head and return to Konoha, but he didn't. He turned on Madara when he was free, he ruined his plan and he betrayed his village. I'm not saying he's innocent, far from it, but he's still better then at least most of his family."

"Kie has a point." A member with short hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the top of his head."With Hanzo gone we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Kokio? Are you suggesting we make him a member of Akatsuki?" Asked Nagato.

"Why not" He shrugged."Moa said he doesn't seem like a bad guy and that he's friendly." Eyes turned to the timid girl.

"He was pretty nice and was greatful for all I did." She paused fighting off the anxiety." When I told him he was injured and staying in my bed he blushed and started to apologize to me." Moa locked eyes with Kyusuke." I agree with Kie-chan and Kioko-kun. We can't send him back to konoha knowing what we do now."

Yahiko spoke to his comrades. "Does anyone else feel the same way?" More than half of the hands in the room raised.

"Guys... this dude is dangerous" Warned Kyusuke.

"Of course he is, it's what he was made to be. Things have changed now, now he's just like many of us were before we joined Akatsuki." Argued Daibutsu." Lost with no clear direction of where to go or what to do. He has no one besides the people in this room deciding his fate while he sleeps. Let's give him a home, a purpose and a new family to call his own." He smiled out at the sea of faces."After all it is what we're founded on."

Yahiko stood in the middle of room."Then lets take it to a vote." He said with authority."Show of hands, who thinks we should send him back to konoha." A total of 15 hands including, Konan and Kyusuke's rose."Who thinks we should keep him with us." Yahiko was the first to raise his along with Moa and fifteen others."It looks lile we're tied."

"Ahem" The sound of someone clearing his throat attracted their attention."Because he saved your life and because he brought me a message, I'll give him a chance." Said the Uzumaki standing in the threshold of the door."But only until he recovers. When he does he has to leave, he's not one of us. He is lost, true, but he's not the kind of person who shares our dreams. I believe that he'll needs to find his way, but he has to do it on his own."

Yahiko frowned."Fair enough. Then it's decided when he wakes up we tell him he's welcolmed to stay until he recovers."

"Then we should wake him up and tell him. Moa, since he knows you and you still have his trust you should take charge of the introductions. While that's happening me and Yahiko need to talk some things through." Nagato said softly.

"Hai." Moa replied with sympathy for the lost soul. She left the livingroom with most of the others following behind her.

Remaining were Yahiko, Konan and Nagato."What did you want to talk about, Nagato?" Yahiko asked hurt evident in his voice.

"I want to go and find him, Yahiko. I have to know if he's still alive, I need to hear what he has to tell me, Yahiko... I must know what happened to my FAMILY...My clan..."

"When will you leave, Nagato?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"In two days."

"Then you'll need help I'll go-"

"-No! You need to stay." Nagato lowered his head."Without you we almost fell apart and if this is a trap Akatsuki will never be the same without you. This village needs you and so do our friends."

"They need you too, Nagato. You can't go alone." Countered Yahiko arguing out of compassions.

"He won't have too. I'll go with him." Offered Konan.

"Konan, you cant it's too dangerous." Nagato protested.

"I know, but someone has to look after you."

"And who will go with the two of you?" Asked Yahiko concern evident in his voice.

"No one. If more then two of us go we'll be tracked, and if we tell the others they will follow." Said konan.

"So you don't want to tell the others? They'll riot when they find out ya'know."

"But you can handle it, Yahiko, you'll find a way. You always do" Spoke his brother.

Yahiko smiled sadly."Then make sure you have plenty of supplies can't have you two to dying before you make it back home."

"Thank you, Yahiko."

"No problem, bro."

(Moa's room)

She was the first to enter the dimly lit room. She sighed in relief when she saw him still resting peacfully."Good." Walking up to his side she gave him a gentle shake stirring him from his slumber.

"Uggh... I feel worse than before." His eyes fluttered open and the first face he was hers."Oh... it's you, the nice girl... so it was all a dream after all..." He seemed so calm until he made eye-contact with Kyusuke."YOU!" He yelled as his black orbs turned crimson."I'LL KILL YOU!" With new found strength he forched his body up and tried to rush Kyusuke.

"Stop!" Moa placed herself between the upset teen and her best friend stopping the homicidal maniac.

"Move." The Uchiha said evenly.

"No."

"You saved my life and I owe you so I won't harm you BUT that asshole." He pointed his finger at Kyusuke."And his two morons nearly killed me and fucked with my head! I won't forgive that!"

Her friends behind her got ready for a fight.

"Not feeling to helpless now are ya' To think Yahiko wanted to keep you around." Said Kyusuke trying to think of a way to fight this guy without hurting Moa.

"If I am aggressive it is because you, Asshole."

The two began to stare each other down and some of the occupents ran out of the room to get some help.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against all of us?"

"No, but I'm more than strong enough to take care of you and come back later for the rest."

"Oh yeah?"

"Enough! Both you stop, you shouldn't be fighting!" Moa screamed."Please stop." With pleading eyes she looked between the two of them.

A long pause of silence passed between the three of them.

"Fine, I'll back off. But if he comes near me again he's dead." The Uchiha said never breaking eye contact with Kyusuke."I'll leave before night fall."

"You can't leave. You're in no condition to-"

"Let him leave, Moa, he doesn't belong with us. Isn't that right murderer?" Snarled Kyusuke matching the Uchiha's glare.

"Don't humor yourself too much, Asshole." The nameless Uchiha grined sadisticly at them."You've seen enough to know that one day all of you- at least those of you who survive the up coming war- will end up like I did. Someone will make a monter out of you, it's only a matter of time before you end up all alone." Confidence radiated with each word."That's what this world does after."

The room suddenly became noticeable colder causing a shiver to run down their spines. Kyusuke's eyes couldn't leave the Uchiha's own. In an instant the small boy being beaten by his family, the crippled teen and ruthless murderer Kyusuke had seen appeared in front of the Uchiha and stared at him with cold eyes. The images merged to become the teen in front of him and suddenly Kyusuke understood as he began to see the image of an older version of himself with the same cold look in his eyes. The man he would have been without Akatsuku, without Yahiko giving him a chance.

"Just give the world time, Kyusuke-kun, all it takes is some asshole and one bad day."

"How do you know my name?"

Their guest took a seat on the edge of the Moa's bed"I saw everything when you were in my head." He ran through some hand seals with his hand."I know everything, even about the Uzumake that set me free." His hand glowed with teal light.

"Shit!" Kyusuke swore under his breath."Then I guess you've got the rest of your memories back then, right?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Kyusuke, the rest of you get out so I can help him get what he needs to leave."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him, Moa!"

"Then wait outside."

"Fine." He turned to the nameless Uchiha." If I hear anything I don't like..."

The Uchiha glared back."You'll what?"

"Both of you shut up! Kyusuke, get out and you stop encouraging him!"

The Uchiha swallowed his anger."*Sigh* Alright..."

"I'll go, but I'm leaving the door open."Kyusuke left with the the others who also did so but at a slowly pace.

Once he was sure he whispered to Moa."Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the only person here who didn't try to lench me." He continued to heal himself starting with his fractured legs.

"I can't take all the credit for that; half of the people you just threatened to kill also wanted to give you a chance." She said gathering things from a dresser.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! It's them you owe an apology to!" She snapped walking towards him carrying some clothes and supplies."If you had tried to talk to them first you would have actually liked them."

"I said I didn't know! And I apologized! The only thing I knew about your "friends" is that the Uzumake used me to try out his Jutsu that nearly killed me and that for some reason he hates me! You are the only one I knew who wasn't trying to passively kill me."

She stopped inches in front of him with a hurt expression on her face."...please I... I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The look of defeat on her face compelled another apology. "I'm sorry, Moa-chan."

Moa said nothing. The look on her face held frustration, anger and contempt as she placed the items on the bed besides him."How much do you remember?"

"Enough to survive."

"Do you know your name at least?"

"No, but a shinobi doesn't need a name to operate."

"How are you going to survive out there like this?" She pointed at his various wounds and fractured or broken bones.

He shrugged."I've had worse, when I was being trained this was considered mild. I'll be out of it for a few weeks but I'll bounce back."

"If this was considered mild it was torture, not training."

"Not for ninja, especially in the case of my clan."

She frowned morbidly. "What will you do?"

"I don't know. Go into hiding until my memories return or pick up some missions for cheap to stay sharp. I don't know." His hand stopped glowing and he stood up wincing slightly." Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." She watched him walk away with a slight limp in his step. In her mind he was in no condition to leave and face the world, but there was nothing she could do to make him. She was sad that her friends couldn't get along with him and felt even worse about all the fighting.

"Moa?" A familiar voiced called out to her.

"Konan?"

"Is he leaving so soon?" Konan asked in a whisper.

"Hai..." Moa said sadly. " I don't know if he can make it like this."

Konan nodded." You care a lot about him, don't you."

"Konan-chan, I don't want him to die."

"I know, tell him we're sorry and give him this for me- as a gift for saving us." Konan presented a perfectly folded paper swan.

"I will, thank you" Moa took it graciously. "I'll put it inside the scroll I packed for him."

"Thank you."

Konan left the room while Moa finished packing the scroll with every thing she thought he needed and then some. She heard the toilet flush and the sound of the running water of the sink. She doubled her pace stuffing an access of items and supplies; once she was sure there was inside the scroll she picked up the paper swan and seal it away last. " _It'll be the first thing he see"_ She smiled in thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" The nameless Uchiha asked causing her to jump. " You were in kind of a frenzy so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Hai" she said taking in his appearance." You look ready to go." He was wearing a black pair of baggy pants along with a black shirt and shinobi sandal.

"Yeah, turns out I have storage seals on my body, one of them had spare clothes in them." He extended his hand." Thank you"

Moa shook his hand and with the other she handed him the over stuffed scroll." You're welcome and take this." He started to thank her again but she stopped." Are you sure you're going to be okay out there? Do you even have a place to go?"

"Not really, but I'll figure out."

"Okay, just promise something."

"...umm sure?"

"Please take care of yourself." Something glistened in his eye when he heard her sincere words." Are you okay?"

"Yes... my eyes get irritated sometimes."

She gave him skeptic look." If you say so."

"Moa-san, if you could do anything what would you do?"

"Well I'd probably save as many people as I could."

Curious he pressed ahead."Interesting, why would you walk that path?"

"Because someone has too. All my life I've been surrounded by war, poverty, murder and disease and all my life I've wished I had the power to fix it; so whenever I see someone in danger or in need of help I do what I can to save them, because sometimes everyone needs a hero. That's why I saved you"

He happily accepted her answer. "Your too pure for this world, I wish you the best of luck on your crusade."

"Thank you."

Both of them stood in silent appreciation for the other not knowing what to say next.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked again.

"No." He answered raising a brow.

"Then can I give you a name?"

"Sure...?"

"Then how about Ayakashi Kaika?"

He gave the new name some thought. It sounded really cool and it honestly matched his abilities and fighting style, at least what he could remember of it." Sounds good to me."

"Then from now on that will be your name, Ayakashi-kun." Moa gingerly embraced him freezing the shinobi now named Ayakashi in place.

" I guess it is."

"You can hug me back if you want-"Before the words could leave her mouth she was whisked into his embrace. He held onto her like a life-line with surprising power but remained still in his embrace. As time progressed she heard sniffling and as more time passed she felt hot tears against her skin. " It's okay." She whispered softly. "It's okay." The embrace lasted longer than she had intended but was happy that it had. " _Maybe this small bit of comfort will keep you warm. At least until you can find your way, Ayakashi-kun"_ They ended their embrace again falling into silence. Moa receive a grateful smile from Ayakashi and in a spiral he vanished from her sight."Good luck."

Konan and the others reentered the room and she face palmed." Did you have to name him?"

Moa gave them all a dejected grin. " Hai, everyone deserves a name."

* * *

Location:?

He was in a cave hidden just outside the village hidden in the rain. He remembered more then he lead on and understood why the Uzumaki hated his guts but he didn't care. He didn't know what he was going to do next but it really didn't matter to him he was fine staying in the shadows and disappearing from the public eye. Just like his namesake. " I need to find better shelter" He left the cave in search of any home he could find in the dense forest.

Chapter one: End

That was chapter one. From here on out I will have the story break into three directions each following one of the protagonist and their journeys to find both meaning and purpose. Also the members of Akasuki and Obito do not hate each other but they do have some issues with each other they do have work through. Keep in mind that Obito prior to Hanzo's attack did try to sway Nagato into following him and abandoning his friends.


	3. Chasing The Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. The only thing I do own are my OC's. Please support the official release.

Edited!

Talking: HI

Thoughts: _I'm safe inside my head._

Biju/Demon/ enraged: **Scary monster!**

Chapter Two: Chasing The Maelstrom.

Akatsuki Hideout: Midnight.

Exactly two days had passed since the false Madara had vanished into the wind before leaving him with the message his ancestor had left for him. The talk he had been able to have with his ancestor was brief but informative. His ancestor gave them all the information he and his friends needed to defeat the false Madara- Now named Ayakashi thanks to Moa- should he ever return to challenge him along with all information on a plan under the code name "Moon's Eye" and he'd already began counter measures to ensure that it never happened. In addition; He had to promised Moa that he wouldn't pursue "Ayakashi" unless he fell back into his old ways. But the rogue Uchiha was the least of his concerns at the moment. The Head of the Gedo Mazo was missing, he was a wanted man, and his ancestor was ancient and living on borrowed time.

"Nagato-kun, I've finished packing have you?" An angelic voice asked him.

"Hai." He answered simply with nervous anticipation.

"Then we wait for Yahiko's signal."

Yahiko was on their side; With great effort they were able to convince him that it was the best for them to go on their search for Ashina alone. Konan had prepared a large meal for their group of friends only this time she had added a special ingredient- sleeping powder. The powder she had used earlier in the day was of a lower strength but enough to put someone to sleep for a few hour given enough time. It was just waiting for the last of their friends to fall asleep that was putting her edge. If they should be caught before they were able to leave the members of Akatsuki would fight them tooth and nail until they would be brought along, which they couldn't allow. A long whistle echoed throughout the halls pulling the duo's attention.

"It's time to go, Konan." She nodded and together they left through one of the many tunnels in their base. As they left together they failed to notice the carrot-top silently wishing them luck. The two came out of a medium sized hole just a mile away from their hidden home and Nagato pulled out a map to study just one last time before they began.

Konan placed a gentle hand on Nagato's shoulder." Are you sure you want to do this Nagato-kun?"

"Yes, I have to do this. I need answers, I need to know what happened to my family, why my village fell and where my family is... it's just... I'm afraid..."

"That this could be a trap?" She asked sharing her thoughts on the matter.

"No. If this whole thing turned out to be a trap I would find more peace in it." The desperate look on his face confided in Konan all of his doubts. " I'm afraid Konan... that I'll meet my ancestor and let him down just like I did with my family."

" You were young then, Nagato."

" And we're young now, Konan, and look at us. We killed one of the world's most dangerous shinobi and are on the verge of taking control of Ame. Yahiko's dreams our goals and the future of Akasuki are in our grasp. I killed those Konoha shinobi that attacked my new family but I let my old family die because I wasn't brave enough, and I'm still not brave enough. I only found that power because I was scared! Scared of losing our friends, scared that I would fail Nagato again and... afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that when we get there he'll look into my soul and find the weak little boy who failed to save what mattered most to-"

 ** _SLAP_**

"Stop. You are not a coward." Konan said firmly." Whenever I or any other member of Akatsuki or any of the people Ame has begged you for help you have always been there. you've grown and when we get there your ancestor will see what I see in you." She cupped his face in her hands." A brave, loyal and kind soul who just wants to protect everyone. You're one of the man I love and the best friend I could ever ask for. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Konan I-"

"Enough words of doubt, lets go." She took his hand and dragged him off to their destination. It would take a and a half of travel to reach Ashina Uzumaki and they would face his judgement together.

* * *

Unknown Location: present time.

A man cloaked in darkness kneeled to a headstone with sword in hand on the cold starry night. " Father..." The figure said with a heavy heart. " Since the day I could walk you have been there to guide me. And not a day has passed since I have not been grateful for your love. Though I am a bastard you never showed any shame for me or my failures, Lord Hanzo." He gripped the hilt of his purple katana hard enough to burn calluses into hands. " I have often though myself unworthy of the name you tried to bestow upon me but not until today do I see that the others are UNWORTHY and that they have been since the beginning" " He snarl blood boiling in his veins. " They don't have the balls nor fortitude to do what needs to be done. Your oldest son refuses to avenge you without Konoha and the your formal councilors talk of peace with your killer." The figure pulled the base of his sword from its sheath." I swear this vow to you: On my sword and my humble blood I will avenge you and I will make them suffer."

Not so gently he cut deep into the palm of his right hand and held it over the head stone bleeding overtop of it. " I will make you proud father." He summoned a black salamander and together the two parted to their. Vengeance burning in their eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ame war tower: Hours later.

Of all the things thought impossible in this world Doku would have put "His father being killed" at the top of the list. His Father was the steeple of power for his clan and most of the village. And now without his father there to guide the majestic land power grabs would be made and a civil war would be waged for the future of his homeland. Infighting had already begun within his clan and with it the tale-tale signs of it breaking into factions that would weaken the village causing the potential implosion of the homeland he loved and had sacrificed so much for. He needed outside help and had sent word to Konoha for reinforcements until he would be able to re-establish some semblance of organization but no message had come to answer is request. He was on his own and in the toughest situation in his life but he would have to find a way manage.

"Where is that Konoha Dog? Danzo, anyway?" He asked himself looking over the various files and legislation hoping to be passed into law left behind by his father. It was nearly unbearable to deal with not to mention hard on the body. Doku found himself stuck behind his desk for hours without being able move an inch and it was both taxing and painful. " _How did father do this for so many years?"_ It boggled his mind." Onyx! Tadpole!" He called out to the recently returned anbu.

Two anbu flashed into the center of the room. One was a stocky figure of only 5'4 inch's in height with bulging muscle. Oiled flat hair split into two pony-tails hung down to the anbu's shoulder into black spiked edges. Heavy breathing slipped through the pitch black mask the figure wore but nothing else. The eyes that looked back at Doku were wired and glazed over. The next was a more lean figure with short cut blonde hair. Far surprising their partner in height standing at 6'7 inch's in height. Besides that no other physical details could be seen from behind the long cloak the figure wore.

"Bastard! Grain! Report to me your success in reaching Konoha."

The two kneeled."Brother, upon reaching Konoha we were greated by their Anbu with the kindness that could be expected." Spoke Onxy.

" And?"

"They are demanding the bodies of Konan"The paper wench", Nagato"The Uzumaki" and The Masked shinobi." Voiced the blonde.

Doku grit his teeth."But we don't have their bodies!"

"They refuse to send any further aid to us until they receive their bodies. They believe fathe-" A Kunai flew the air piercing the anbu's shoulder. The anbu didn't so much as flinch as it cut into their bone."-They believe Hanzo-sama to still be alive and are demanding he meet with their envoy once he has recovered. They do not believe the news of Hanzo-sama's passing and are not alone in their beliefs."

Doku retracted his outstretched hand. "Those damned dirty...* _sigh*_ Why didn't you convince them to listen to you?!" He growled out.

"We did. They replied simply by saying "If the greatest of your warriors failed to kill mere children then you are unworthy of our assistance. Contact us again when you're Master is serious." Doku-sama." Finished Onyx.

Doku slammed his fist into his desk." Damn It!" He swore tossing the paperwork to the floor." THOSE BRATS! THOSE DAMNED BRATS HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!" He pulled out a scroll and threw to onyx's feet." Find them and bring me their heads. If you can do that for me I will give you what you want most, Abomination." Doku spat. Onyx opened the scroll, whatever was in it made the anbu's eyes open wide with shock. The anbu's eyes darted towards the Doku showing a range of emotions. " A law my father intended to pass for ilk like you. Bring me their heads and I will pass it into law but if you fail do not show your face to me again."

" I will Succeed!" Onyx said with such ardor it unsettled her partner.

"Very well, you are free to begin the hunt when you deem fit."

Onyx turned to Tadpole." We leave now." Tadpole ran through hand seals and the duo turned to slime and melted into the floor.

"Freak." Doku muttered." Anbu!" he called out to his guards. " Clean up the mess I'm going for a drink."

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The Next Day:

Konan had taken the lead. She had discovered earlier on that Nagato was putting them behind schedule by actually dragging his feet. After they had made camp for the night the two of them shared a surprisingly cold night together without conversation, casual or otherwise. When they had woken up the next day she had quickly packed their things and gone off full speed towards their objective. Nagato had been forced to match her stride out of concern for her alone.

He had called out to her. " Slow down, you could be spotted."

She looked back at him and said." Then you had better stay close behind me or you could get left behind." She quickly switched her tactics to stealth and began to blend into the background. Camouflage was something she had been working on for some time now and she was making great leaps in improving her skills. The exchange between the two had been hours ago and since not another word had been spoken. Konan was sure that if she had turned around and offered to go home Nagato would have taken and she would have none of it. She could endure this silence as long as she had too, to make sure Nagato didn't make a life-long decision that would haunt him. Life was unpredictable and she would never forgive herself if she sat idly by and let Nagato make such a mistake.

On the brighter side of things the two of them had made better progress than she could have hoped for when they began their travels. Once out of the village limits of Ame village security had been spotty to say the least. There were so many holes in border security that she had begun to suspect a trap but there was nothing. After a quick observation of the large number of tracks left behind it was clear that some kind of migration was underway. She had only seen this once before in her life but she prayed that the events that had followed so long ago that would not come to pass once more. She shook her head dismissing the thoughts from her head, they were nearing the small village they believed hosted Ashina Uzumaki a place just as obscure as its name, at least until she had met a certain carrot-top. "Mikomi." (A/N: Mikomi means hope.) She read aloud spotting the old damaged sign for the village.

"Konan..."

"We're here, Nagato."

"Konan."

"He's here somewhere I just know it."

"But.."

"Nagato" She turned slowly to him and extended her hand to him." Take my hand, Nagato, we can face him together."

"...I..." He slowly reached out taking her and met with the soft touch that he'd loved.

"let's go."

xxxxxxx

* * *

Yahiko:

"This is going to suck so hard." Yahiko said to himself as the sound of rushing feet echoed throughout the hideout. Within moments his door was kicked down and the angry faces of his friends filled him with terror.

"YAHIKO!"

"Hey guys... How was your rest last night?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"DON'T YOU "Hey guys" US! you asshole." Said Hebikawa nostrils flaring the blond's hair hung in messy clumps." Where are they, Nagato?!"

"Who are these "they" You speak of?" He said trying to play dumb." I just woke up like you... Konan's food sure is filling isn't... hehehe..." His friends circled him." Isn't it guy..?"

"Yes it was, Daibutsu is still asleep." Said Kyusuke cracking his knuckles. " We know you know where they are Yahiko... and we're going to find out."

"Dammit all..." _Yup, this is going to suck._ He thought to himself as the first fist slammed into his cheek.

xxxxxxx

* * *

Ayakashi:

"The fuck am I?!" He swore under his breath waking up in another unfamiliar place. Only this time instead of a soft bed he was on a hard stone floor in a sleeping-bag and it didn't have the most pleasant smell either. He unzipped the bag and tried to move only to have a wave of pain jolt through his body paralyzing him. " FUUUUCCCCKK." He was in pain- more pain than he expected- unable to move and in an unfamiliar place. He tried to summon the power to mold his chakra only to find more pain for his efforts. "What the fuck is going on?" He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, a migraine pressed against the back of is brain and his eyes began to burn again. "I'm still poisoned... fuck my life I should have stayed in that girl's room." He groaned as the single door to the room opened and a face he'd never seen walked in." I'm fucked..."

xxxxxxx

Mikomi Village:

It was a poor village that had no doubt suffered it's fair share due to the shinobi wars. Children walked the streets covered in filth with despair in their eyes, women in dirty clothing stood on corners trying to sell their bodies to any man they could. Buildings were in disrepair showing cracks, chipped-paint, rust and mildew. Merchants were selling goods and food that was just as worn or old as the expired buildings. It reminded them of all the things they had been fighting for in Akatsuki. The inhabitants of the village started to eye the duo with wide starry-eyes smiling in a way that they were all too familiar with.

"They are going to try to sell us things." Nagato said sadly while the merchants pulled out their best produce and prostitutes tried to dress themselves up.

Women were already giving Nagato looks that Konan returned with scornful looks of her own." They're desperate, Nagato, there isn't much we can do about it right now we need to focus." She glanced at one of the children feeling a stabbing pain in her chest." No matter how much it hurts."

"Fresh fruit! The best in the land!"

"Boots! Shoes! Purses!"

"Dresses! And other fine clothing! Look your best in a new sunday dress!"

Nagato and Konan continued to ignore the merchants desperate to sell them their wares. It was all too reminiscent of their old lives before they met Jariya-sensei and all the struggles they'd gone through to be survivors. All these faces and all their hopes latched onto them, whether it was feeding their families, paying debts or just trying to make through another though day.

"Konan."

"Yes?"

"Let's get some food." Nagato walked to the nearest stand that looked like it was selling the least expired food. " How much?"

The merchants eyes danced like diamonds." You have a great eye, young man. I have bargains so cheap you could buy the whole stand Gyu-hahahhaha!" He laughed.

"Alright then, I'll take it."

The man stopped laughing and nearly collapse." You can't be serious can you?"

" I am, How does 30,000 Ryu sound? I just need the food, you can keep the stand."

" Okay." Dumbfounded he readily agreed.

Nagato took out a scroll and began to seal away the food away." Thank you, this should go a long way." He said with a smile hiding his eyes from the man as he pulled out a stack of Ryu. " Keep the change." He said walking up to the next stand and proceeding to buy the whatever he knew he could use. Once he was confident he'd bought enough he gave Konan a familiar look." Potluck?"

She smiled." Potluck."

They walked to the nearest clearing and began to pull out two scrolls and laid them on the ground crossing them forming an X. A large cloud of smoke formed blocking the inhabitants from view, when it cleared a stand far nicer than any of the buildings in the village. The size of a small restaurant complete with stools and table it awed the inhabitants with the grandness of it all. The duo went to the back of their food-stand, making themselves busy. Soon the air began to fill with pleasant aromas attracting more and more villagers as the heavenly smell traveled through the air.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked one villager to another.

"I don't know... but I sure wish I could have some of that food."

"Let it go, brother, most of us can't afford the basics and they're probably only here waiting for their comrades." The two villagers walked away while the children too hungry to be afraid of the shinobi stared at the stand with hunger burning in their stomachs like hot coals. Soon the girl with blue hair came from the back of the stand and smiled at the children waving them over to her. Their mouths watered and instinct took, they answered the kind girl's call and with desperate eyes and pouting faces while they stood waiting for what they hoped would be an answer to their hunger.

" Please have a seat." She said kindly." I will be with you all soon." Many of the children lowered their heads refusing to meet her eyes. " It's okay." She said taking one of the children's head in her hands gingerly." Their is nothing for you to worry about, any of you, this meal is free." Her words astonished the children. " Do you understand?" The children nodded excitingly rushing to a seat.

"Who's hungry?" Asked the red-head exiting the back of the stand carrying a large pot that carried a scent to it that made their stomachs burn with anticipation. Behind him a twin carrying bowls and spoons walked ahead of him giving each of the children setting a dining area for each of them. Like a gust of wind he passed each of the children filling each bowl with a rich creamy stew and putting a roll of bread by each plate. Like hungry piranhas the children dug in eating as fast as they could almost like they were afraid that it would disappear if that didn't eat all that was presented to them. Nagato wanted to smile, to find some kind of joy in this but he just couldn't, he knew this was a temporary solution. He glanced at Konan and behind her false smile she saw the same pain in her eyes that he felt the same pain in her heart that haunted him, It was the fear that Yahiko's charisma had slated. The fear of giving himself and others "False Hope".

Children and teenagers began to come out of the woodwork eyeing those lucky enough to have gotten a seat to stuff there faces. Hatred, jealousy, envy and wrath began to consume them until Nagato looked over at them and waved. " ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO JOIN US? WE DON'T BITE AND THERE'S IS PLENTY TO GO AROUND" He announced the slowly growing crowd teens. " KIDS AND TEENAGERS EAT FREE." The response of such an offer was immediate. A parade of hungry faces manifested out of thin air rushing to him pushing over and nearly trampling the smaller children forcing Nagato to action. The young ninja ran into the throng of charging teens swiftly picked up the smaller children that had been knocked aside before they could suffer too much harm. His eyes lit with anger.

The first of the teens to make to the stand was a tall lengthy male with barely noticeable lean-muscle and dirty on his hands and face. The second was a shorter male with greasy hair and a chipped tooth that gave off a heinous odor whenever he spoke. The third had only been made it in the place that he did thanks to his sheer mass alone that had aloud him to block the way for any who hoped to pass him on the way.

"I'll have your biggest bowl CHOP-CHOP!" Said the lengthy teen getting a few laughs.

Konan was unimpressed with his sense of humor." Here. This is all you get." She Said giving him a small 4-oz bowl of curry and half a slice of bread.

"What the hell is that?!" He fumed. "The brats over there have bowls three-times the size of what you're trying to give!"

"What you deserve. Those kids you pushed over are younger than you and your countrymen, and what you did to them was ignorant and rude. so you can either take it or leave it." The serious look in Konan's eyes told the teen she was completely serious. He knew better than to mess with a shinobi even if it was a girl half his height.

He picked up the bread and bowl. " Cunt." He tried to mumble under his breath yet unfortunately for him he was caught by her wrathful glare.

"What was that?" She asked as sweet as could be with a heavenly smile that held a far more sinister undertone to it." If you wanted a beating all you had to do was ask." She cracked her knuckles and slowly began her approach. The teen quickly sprinted away to save himself from the pain that was sure to follow if he chose to stay and fight." That's right! You'd better run!" She shook her head." Anyone else?"

"Nope."

"I'm good."

"Great, because you and the others who push over kids won't be getting much. Got it." Some of the teens grumbled and moaned but some food was better than nothing at all.

"You let him off pretty easy there, Dove-chan, I thought you'd at least throw a flash paper bomb at the guy."

"No, we're guest here and that would cause more troubles than it'd be worth to get even with one jerk, Hawk-kun."

Nagato agreed silently. " Yea, luckily no one was hurt in that little stampede so this is as good as it can get I guess." He turned serious. " These people have been hit hard by the war and I can hardly blame them for their 'me first' behavior."

Konan's eyes glimmered with remorse. "Then let's not waste anymore time." The two spent the next two hours feeding any hungry mouth that came their way enjoying the small talk and words of praise from the villagers. Nagato payed close attention to every story and word exchange between the villagers waiting for someone, anyone to mention his estrange relative but not one word was said in regards to anyone closely resembling an Uzumaki. As the two of them packed up a small boy and girl came up to the two wearing satisfied grins.

"Onee-chan, onii-san thanks for the food." The boy said merrily getting a pat on the head from Nagato.

" Your welcome, kiddo."

" You're just like ojiji-san."

" That's nice of you to say. I'm your ojiji is a great guy."

The boy continued to glow underneath Nagato's kind words. " Sure is! He's not a member of our village but he comes down from the mountains and helps heal all the sick people."

This captured Nagato's attention." Really? He sounds like a really nice guy. Do you know him well?"

" Nope, but my mom says he's been around since she could crawl. He's super duper old!"

Nagato didn't let his excitement show, this was what he'd come for and with just a little bit of a push he would have the information he came for. "Wow! I wish I could meet a guy like him one day does he visit often?"

" Not anymore, he's slower than he used to be... my obaa-chan used to move like he was when I saw him last time. She's gone now..."

" I'm sorry to hear that... do you know where the old man is? I could help him if I knew where he was."

The boy practically jumped. " There!" The boy pointed towards a group small of mountains so few in number that even if the boy didn't know which one Ashina lived on it would only take few hours to find.

" Do you know which mountain he lives on?" Konan said in a sweet tone.

The boy nodded ready to give them the information they needed until his sister whom was a little older and on the up and up stopped him. " Why do you want to find jiji so much?" She glared.

" You want to protect him, don't you?"asked Konan asked the girl who remained stern, silent and unaffected by Konan. " I see, that is very brave of you." Konan smiled sharing a look with Nagato.

" The man we're looking is very important to me." Said Nagato. The girl remained silent still, Nagato sighed and knelled down to whisper into her ear. "He's my grandfather and I really want to meet him before I lose my chance." In a final attempt to convince the girl he was being honest he showed her his eyes. " I use my hair to hide my eyes because they are precious eyes and the power of our family. They are the eyes of Uzu, our homeland, and he's all I have left... please... tell me where I can find him."

The girl bit her lip. " He lives on the third mountain." She whispered into his ear and tugged at his collar. " If you hurt the old man on the mountain I'll take those eyes and your balls." She threatened showing an impressive amount of blood-lust. She would make a promising shinobi one day if she choose that path.

" I understand... thank you." Nagato beamed. He reached into his pack and pulled out a scroll." Inside should be a water purifier along with a few other supplies that should help you out." The girl took the scroll, grabbed her brother's hand and ran off.

"Well?"

"The third mountain."

"Then lets go." The two of them finished packing and took off at full speed to the mountains even Nagato who was finding himself more worthy than he had earlier. Nagato still feared the interaction between himself and Ashina, but it was crushed by the fear of never getting to meet the man in person. He had to be brave even if he wanted to run more than anything else.

Time passed for the two in blur of anxiety and excitement. Konan was the first to find the sighs of another person living atop the mountain and urge for Nagato to continue his stride as they rushed closer and closer to Ashina. As they grew closer Nagato's rinnegan finally caught the sight of a small hut and felt his knees nearly buckle when he read the chakra signature within the hut. It was Ashina! But the signature was weak... it confirmed Nagato's worst fears... Ashina was dying. Instead of fallowing behind Konan he doubled his speed making himself look like the streak of a floating red clouds soaring through time and space. He didn't even notice it as he passed through a barrier and Konan did not.

This alarmed the figure in the hut and he quickly rose from his resting spot prepared for one last fight to the finish. "Boy" He said stepping out of the hut. "I see you've either survived your final bout with the last of your grandfather's forces or become his slave once more. But either way you will..." Ashina stopped short when he took in the fresh face that had brought him hope when he read the Uchiha boy's mind. " You're not that boy... no... you're... you're..."

"Nagato..." Nagato swallowed his emotions. " My name is Nagato..."

"No." The former clan leader breathed. " You're the maelstrom... the hope of our forgotten and dishonored clan..." Tears began to stream down the face of the weary soul. He hobbled over to the young Uzumaki and touched his forehead." Thank you."Having spoken his final words Ashina fell dead onto the gravel with a twinkle of tranquility in his eyes.

"Nagato!" Yelled Konan sprinting to her friend's side. "Are you okay, Nagato?" No response came from friend. "Na...Nagato...?" She stared into his eyes and found them hollow and empty as he too collapse onto the harsh ground. " NAGATO!" Seals activated around the land that was Ashina's trapping her along with her friend within it.

xxxxxxx

* * *

The Cloaked Figure: Sunset.

" These dumb pieces of shit!" Ranted a young man in his early twenties. " Get out of my way dammit!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said a man with a perverted smile. " You see you haven't picked a side yet and to us it looks like your dishonoring the noble and rightful leader of the new democratic village hidden in the Poison Mist."

" The "Poison Mist"? Orochi couldn't come up with a better name than that? Really?"

"Are you insulting your new village name?" The man shook his head clicking his tongue. " Oophaga, you know even though you are a bastard I never believed you'd make your noble ancestor turn in his grave with your bold and ungrateful behavior." The man was dressed in a purple gi one size too small with warpaint decorating his face in fine designs.

" Watch your tongue fool, unless you're ready to part with it!" Oophaga snarled.

"Have I gotten under your skin so easily?" The man teased. "Well don't you worry one bit...CAUSE I'LL CUT IT OFF FOR YOU SO THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM!" The man screeched a sizable bulge rising in his pants.

The once cloaked figure drew his sword." You really are a dumb fuck." He cut his hand before slamming it to the ground summoning his black salamander.

" OH YUSH! COME OOPHAGA-KUN! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMS I WANT TO HEAR THE MOANS OF YOUR ECSTASY!"

"Fuck..." Oophaga swore prepared for yet another fight." Why does Orochi keep the weird ones?"

xxxxxxxx

* * *

Ashina's hut: Hours later.

" You're going to be alright, Nagato-kun." Konan wiped the sweat from his brow. " I'll take care of you I swear it." She promised herself more than her fallen comrade. After Nagato had fainted from Ashina's simple touch she initially thought that he'd just been experiencing shock, which was nothing to seriously worry about in the long term. Sadly her belief had been proven wrong, Nagato's temperature had sky-rocketed to well beyond levels that could be ignored. To make things worse Nagato had begun to sweat obsessively causing him to lose a lot of bodily fluids. Without many other options she had strip Nagato of his clothes... even his underwear which would have made for an awkward situation had it not been so urgent.

"Okay Konan you just need to relax you're not going to lose him you just need to focus and figure this thing out." She glared at the seal on Nagato's forehead. It was a spiral resembling those on the backs on Konoha shinobi flak-jackets. She didn't know what the significance of the spiral design was but just looking at it made her want to cut it off. However; She stayed her hand for fear of harming Nagato and the fact that she didn't know what it was doing to him made her more cautious. All she could do was keep Nagato alive until he woke up, which she prayed would be soon.

His labored breathes filled the empty spaces of the hut bringing her mood to a new low. " You're still on fire." She reached into her pouch taking out a canteen. The seal on it kept the water inside cool and refreshing. She poured some into her mouth before tilting Nagato's head back as she leaned in to transfer the fluids, consequently giving her first kiss to him. She parted his lips with her own allowing the water to slip in his mouth, his lips sucked desperately to her own trying to take all of the moisture from her mouth, which she endured until he began to suck on her tongue. A jolt pleasure traveled through her body zapping her strength just long enough for the kiss to continue on longer then it should have. Konan found herself returning it slowly... not only enjoying the taste of his saliva but the feel of his tongue against her own. She pulled away looking down at his face with a combination of shame and grief. " You idiot, I won't forgive if you leave me behind. " She tilted her head back again pouring water inside her mouth to repeat the cycle. She did this until she'd gone through two canteens of water and she was flush with rose colored cheeks.

Nagato began to look better than he had mere moments ago and for that she was grateful. Even though she was a bit embarrassed by the lengths she had to go through to help remedy some of Nagato's pain. His breathing was now regularly paced ensuring her that he was once again on the incline but something was worried her. Call it a hunch or a females intuition but she just couldn't relax... it was as if there was something in the back of mind was telling her to stay alert, but from what? "You need to wake up, Nagato, it's not safe here." She would give her life to ensure that Nagato made it through the night or part of it if he would just wake up. She needed him and when this was over she would push this even to back of her mind.

xxxxxxxx

* * *

Ayakashi: Location?

He was in hell... "And then I pulled out my giant tuna!" _Oh dear merciful kami why?_ "And the old sailor says to me " Boy if you could pull another tuna like that out of your pants I'd let you marry my daughter" Hahahahaha." Hours... for hours the young traveler went on regaling him with tales about fish and manliness. He wasn't going to lie, at first they had been quite entertaining but now they were edging on the breaking point of his patience. If only he could use genjutsu... he could make the guy think he was talking to him instead having to listen to these horrible stories. If only he could harness a bit of his power, he could go back to that girl's room and beg her to help to him. It'd be humiliating no doubt but more than likely a better fate than this.

" That's hilarious, man, what did you do next?" He asked monotone.

" Another tuna was stuck in my pants! So I whipped it out! Hahahaha, get it? Whipped it out, Hahahaha!"

 _Ugghh..._ He groaned internally" I can picture it vividly, Kaiza." His new host went by the name of Kaiza and was a traveling sailor who loved the sea. He had short hair that split into spikes of black hair held together by a string of rope tied to his left. The guy even had a few scars on his forearms and an x shaped one on his chin telling Ayakashi that the guy was warrior in some capacity. The teen had found his passed out in the mud during rain storm and carried him to local merchant's store who had owed him favor. Kaiza had saved his life using all his knowledge to stop the bleeding the sterilize his wounds. He owed Kaiza his life and while grateful he was still not used to the idea of social interaction or having to rely on Kaiza.

"So... what's your story?" The young adventurer asked.

"I don't have a story."

Kaiza eyed the cripple. " You're a shinobi aren't you." Kaiza phrased it like question but the two already the truth.

"..." Ayakashi began to let some his ki roam free.

Unintimidated Kaiza brushed it off." Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted you dead I'd have left you to drown in the rain."

Ayakashi calmed himself. " Is it that obvious?"

"Hmm, yes and no. I couldn't tell earlier because you had a stupid face when you were sleeping and I didn't think much of you. Not until I began to patch you up. For a small guy you were pretty heavy 'cause of a your muscle mass. You're also covered in scars, have plenty of broken bones and you carried one of these." He said pulling out a scroll. " In this economy only the really rich or shinobi can afford these. And only a person with chakra can even use 'em. If you didn't have it I would have thought you were a farmer who got robed."

"What do you plan to do with this information?"

Kaiza grinned a goofy grin." Nothing at all."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be honorable to throw someone so close to the grave to the wolfs, Nuke-san."

" You're the second person I've met that shares that outlook. What kind of person doesn't benefit from such an easy target in this world?"

" A man who has looked into the darkest of nights and bettered himself for it"

" And what happened during this 'Darkest Night' you speak of?"

" My life's story, and since you don't want to share yours I won't share mine... unless you want to hear more of my brave adventures across the sea?"

"Pass, but how about I give you my name?"

"Sure."

"Ayakashi, a guy lost on the rode of life." _Why did that feel so familiar to me?"_

Kaiza picked up on his pause. " You alright?"

" Yea... I think I just remembered something..."

" Remembered? Did you loss your memory, or something?"

"Part of it, yes."

" Well if talking helps I have one hell of a story."

" Please don't..."

" So there I was on the sea." Kaiza made a grand gesture with his hands.

"Noo..."

" And there was this GIANT cod fish the size of FOUR MEN!"

"Please stop..."

" And I caught it with my giant NET!"

" NOOOOO!" It was going to be a long night for the young nuke-nin.

xxxxxxxx

Akatsuki Hideout:

A bloody nose and a black-eye later Yahiko found himself in his room alone rubbing his chest. Ever since he was resurrected by the fake Madara his heart itched. The sensation he experienced was like none he'd ever felt before. Like hot pine-cones in his chest poking him with ever breath he took it followed him through his days presently without end. His mind wondered back to just before "Ayakashi" had saved his life in the first place.

Flashback-

It was like drowning in air helplessly like a fish out of water. His lung couldn't contract or extend and his body refused his every command to move or fight while some unidentifiable mass of darkness without form dragged his soul through a dark tunnel. He was dead, of that much he was sure of, but where he was going he was unsure and scared. This place didn't look like heaven or a pleasant place where he'd be greeted by the familiar faces of loved ones, not at all, this place looked more like a place for retribution; And he was going to pay the price for his past transgressions.

 _" What have I done to deserve this fate I wonder? Was it the men I've killed or was I just a bad person all along."_

" **Not at all boy."** The blob gurgled out.

" _You can hear me?!"_

 _"_ **Of course I can Child. I am your grim-reaper after all Yahiko ... I've been watching you all your life."**

 **"** _Then why am I here if I was a good person in life?"_

 _"_ **Because You Killed yourself. This is what happens when one kills themselves Yahiko ..., they are dragged to the halls of judgment."**

 **"** _The halls of judgement?_ "

" **Yes, the halls of judgement. Souls are taken to the halls of judgement to access whether or not you should go to 'The Pure Lands', 'The Realm Of Eternal Black' Or my personal favorite, 'Tartarus' which is a place I'd like to take you one day, if only to visit."** A yellow eye formed on the back of what Yahiko had assumed was the back of it's head and smiled at him. **" Plenty of your fellow clansmen are there Young ... And they'd just love to meet a soul as pure as yours."**

 _"What's tartarus?"_

 **" Ahhh, I forget that you grew up in a foreign land young ... Well better late than never for explanations. Tartarus is just another name for many realm of hell."**

 _"... a Foreign land... what does that mean?"_

 **" It means you're not from here, Child."**

 _" So my family isn't from Ame?"_

 **The blob laughed. "Fufufufu. Your family is not only not from Ame, Your family isn't from this world at all, young ... "**

 **"** Why do you keep doing that?"

" **What do you mean by 'that' ..."** It asked somehow managing to raise a brow.

" _That, you keep pausing med-sentence or after you say my first name."_

 **" No... it can't be. Have you not heard your true last name this entire time?"**

 **"** _My true last name? No, I haven't heard a thing."_

 **The blob's body shuttered. " Then that means that this is a divergent... but I shouldn't be able touch you if this were a divergent in the web?! What is this?"**

" _Are you okay?"_ Yahiko asked worried about the blob. Sure he was dead and this was a little bit out of the usual but he was still a compassionate perso... errr... ghost? He wasn't too sure.

" **No! If this is happening here that means."** The blob looked mortified. " **I have told you far too much... I will be punished..."**

" _Calm down, we're already dead... I think?"_

 _"_ **There are things far worse than death ..."  
**

If Yahiko didn't know better it sounded like it was on the verge of tears. " _Hey, what if I promised not to talk about this Ya' know I can keep a secret."_

 **"Really, you'd do that for me?"**

" _Of course what are friends for?"_

The blob danced with joy forgetting it's fear." **OH THANK YOU ... THANK YOU SO MUCH!"** As this was happening a whit chain formed around Yahiko's waist.

" No problem."

" **I guess this is good bye then, friend. We will meet again ... hopefully then you will be able to hear your family name and we can talk a lot."** It said almost like a child. The white chain began to pull Nagato away from the waving blob and out of the dark hall and into an area that was all too familiar to him. He was looking down at his prone body. Two masked men were tending to him, one with his hand inside of his chest while the other took care of his other injuries. The first of the two removed his hand nodded to the other.

" It is done, only time will tell if his body will accept the transplanted cells." Said the first to his partner whom was closing his chest wound.

" And if he dies anyway?" Asked the second clone.

" He simply dies. If he can't survive this he is unworthy of life and a waste of our time."

" True, I'm done closing the wound so I'll die now and send the remaining chakra to our original body." The second masked man turned into smoke.

Konan glared at the remaining clone. " You're a real bastard."

" And you're a weak little girl relying on a stranger to save her." They would have continued to exchange harsh words if Yahiko wasn't suddenly sucked into his body. His eyes began to flutter and for a moment he say a similar grey shine coming from the masked man as he had from the blob. " Well I'll be damned, your little boyfriend survived. Congratulations and good bye." The remaining clone turned to smoke leaving Yahiko in what was probably the most awkward moment of his life. So he deciding to break the dismal atmosphere with a joke.

"Guys... what are you doing in heaven?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Yahiko!" Konan slammed herself onto his chest, crying deeply into the man she loved.

"You idiot! You're alive!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Yahiko-kun!"

The various cries of his friends further confused him."Did you all die?"

"No you idiot! You're alive!"

Flash back end-

Since that day the transplanted cells began to hurt more and more each day. He wanted to tell his friends he really did but the pained look his friends had given him made him fear for their moral. If he voiced his concerns there was no doubt in his mind that Nagato would have failed to check on the whereabouts of his ancestor and get the answers that Yahiko knew his friend so desperately wanted. The pain was bad but it wasn't unbearable just yet. He could take this pain and much more until the moment was right. For his fellow member of Akatsuki, his friends, his family he would give any and everything.

There was also his odd experience in the after life. He could swear it was real but who could he talk to about it? Should he even talk about it? He did make a promise to never speak of his encounter with the strange blob to said blob. He would be breaking a promise and potentially putting his new "friend" ? in a dangerous situation and if there were indeed worse things than death he didn't want the childish creature to suffer those fates. So it left him with no other moral option than to endure his pain, stress, anger, worry and fear alone. Like so many shinobi before him.

" You're not okay are you, Yahiko?"A gently voice asked from behind him.

" Moa? what are you doing here?"

" Checking on you." She said entering the room, closing the door behind her. " Let me see it."

He smiled nervously. " See what?"

" Yahiko, take it off now."

" Moa I'm-"

" If you won't listen then I'll do it for you." Ignoring his protest Moa pulled his black T-shirt over his head and began to examine his scar. It was an unnaturally pale scar feeling more like a wax sheet of paper than actual flesh. "Does it hurt when I touch it." She asked running her hands over the area.

" A cross between pain and pleasure. It's really awkward and hard to describe."

" And your heart?" His face was that of a defeated and tired boxer. " I see, how bad is it?"

"7 and climbing." That was all she needed to hear, her hands began to glow with teal as she ran her hands over Yahiko's chest easing his pain." Thank you, Moa."

" You're welcome but you need more time to rest and heal." She continued the treatment." Your heart beat is irregular and this scar isn't made of material I've seen before. I'll have to use "that" to heal you."

" No, absolutely not." He said just above a whisper." I know what that does to you and if you us it-"

" I'll sleep a little longer than usual but I'll be fine, now let me do what I can for you while I still can, Yahiko-kun."

Yahiko hesitated for a moment before agreeing with her. " We should tell the others this time."

"No, if we did they'd probably blame you again and attack you a second time. They know they were wrong by the way, they wanted to apologize but they have too much pride for that. Knowing them they'll probably mention it tomorrow as a joke."

" I know." Yahiko smiled.

She smiled. " It has gotten pretty late, Yahiko-kun, and I'm tired." She walked back to his bedroom door and locked it before stripping in front of him. " You too Yahiko." He stood up with blush following her instructions leaving is clothes on the floor in a messy pile.

" Are you sure about this Moa?" This would mark the second time ,Moa, and himself would use her power to heal him.

She didn't say a word only taking his hand guiding him to the bed, under the covers." Remember you have to hold me tight or else it won't work." She whispered in a cloudy voice.

"Rig...right..." He wrapped his arms around her waist nervously.

" Here I go." She began to glow with a white aura. Burying herself in his chest she closed her eyes." Good night Yahiko-kun."

" Good night, Moa-chan." Yahiko fell asleep finding the sense of peace he'd lost since his death at his own hands. " I love you, Moa-chan." He said in his sleep.

" And I love you too, Yahiko-kun."

xxxxxxxxx

Destroyed Battle Field:

"Who could have done this?" A man dressed in a purple robe with a Kodachi strapped to his back at mid-waist. He was a handsome man with a strong jaw line and sharp pink-eyes accented by his flowing black hair. His build was beautiful yet strong like a snow covered cherry blossom in bloom during winter. The impossible elegant man walked through the carnage with his personal guard searching for any signs of life.

"M...Masssteeerrrrr..." A voice reached out to him.

His head slowly turned and like a breezy he floated to his defeated pawn." Is that you, Kizu?" He asked kneeling to the side of the dying enforcer.

"Ye...yes...masturb..." He gurgled out. What was once a proud and sadistic warrior was now a corpse that refused to complete the process and enter the after life. Kizu's skin had been melted away revealing the muscle that ached underneath. His flesh was dyed purple from poison that was killing him and slowly eroding what little was left of his body. A few inches away from his body were a set of hands with finger knifes on each still twitching. His face was bare displaying a clean white skull to his master that somehow found a way to display misery.

The man pulled out a handkerchief delicately wiped the blood away from Kizu's eyes." What happened?" He asked like a parent inspecting a child.

" Lord Orochi... I tried so hard to please you... I swear it." A combination of blood, pus, and mucus crawled do his throat leaving him with other choice then to clear it silently as not to offend his master. His master hated things that were not elegant.

" I know, now tell me what happened."

" Oophaga, he was trying to leave the border without your blessing... so I..."

" You tried to put my brother in his proper place, as you should have."

" My Lord... thank you... there is something else... he's on their trail..."

" Who's trail?"

" Akatsuki's trail... the Uzumaki's to be more precise my lord..." A twinkle danced in Kizu's eyes." Did I do well master? Have I pleased you?" He saw his master's pink eyes shine and he knew in that moment he had indeed pleased his master.

" Yes, Kizu. I am very happy with you and the information you have given me."

" Then... could your humble servant have a touch... of your... divine elegance?" He begged.

A smile formed on his pale lips. " Of course, Kizu-kun." Without hand seals a pink cloud of smoke traveled from Orochi's palm obscuring Kizu's body from view.

"Lo...Lord...Orochi..." Kizu's words left his throat in exuberant ecstasy and when it cleared there was nothing left of Kizu or a trace the pink smoke itself.

" Squid."

" Yes, my Lord?"

" Send a message back to our camp. Tell them I want a raiding party of forty of our best men here within the hour ready to march. We're going hunting."

" Your will, will be done, Orochi-sama."

Orochi walked towards the trail of blood left behind by his brother and took a whiff. " A red herring, dear brother? Worry not, your dear Onii-chan is coming to find you." His eyes glowed in the darkness of the nights. His visions of greatness were within his grasp all he needed to do was find the Uzumaki before his dear brother and mount his head on pike. " The future looks promising."

Chapter Two: End

A/N: Sorry for the delays for this chapter, I know it should have been done sooner but I was working with other things. I'll be sure to upload sooner next time.


	4. The Breaker Of Oaths

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Talking: HI

Thoughts: _I'm safe inside my head._

 **Biju/Demon/ enraged: Scary monster!**

Chapter 3: The Breaker Of Oaths.

He was floating alone. Somehow drowning and breathing at the same time. He wasn't blind but there was nothing to be seen. It was neither dark nor illuminated, this place was beyound simple discription. Unable to make out his surroundings he began to do the only thing he could do; Collect himself and think of anything that might aide him. After what had felt like an eternity a name came to the surface of his mind.

 _My name is... I am... Ashi... Ashina! I am Ashina Uzu... UZUMAKI! I AM ASHINA UZUMAKI!_

As he screamed the name to himself he felt his consciousness being pulled away.

* * *

"Tobirama- YOU BASTARD!" He swore into the air knowing no one would hear his cry of rage. His village... His home and his people were doomed. Uzushiogakure, a peaceful and until recent years neutral village would soon see its final sunrise. It wasn't until the rise of Hashirama Senju that he had chosen a side and damned his people for the sake of another land. The man cursing the air, heavens and Kami himself was known as Ashina Uzumaki, and he hated none more than the youngest of the Senju siblings. He believed in Hashirama, trusted and loved the elder of the two with such a fire he'd allowed him to marry his eldest child. Oh how he regretted that choice now. Mito; His precious girl was the most gifted of his children and the light of Uzu. If she had remained within the village, if he had rejected the marriage between Mito and Hashirama there was no doubt that she could have been his successor. And together they might have been able to save their land from the coming assault, but sadly that wasn't the reality. All he could do was save who he could, which were his great-grandniece Kushina and a handful of others.

He cast his gaze to the message sent to him by the so called great Nandaime Hokage.

 _It is with great sorrow that I, Tobirama Senju, am to inform you that Konoha will be unable to answer your call. As the war wages Konoha finds itself between certain victory and defeat. Man power and resources have run low. However I assure you that we have not forgotten what the Uzumaki clan has sacrificed for the sake of Konoha. It is in that effort that we extend our open arms to your direct line and one of your kin you wish to have sanctuary within Konoha._

 _Kami's blessings,_

 _Tobirama senju._

After finishing the letter for a second and final time he let his chakra flow into the parchment burning it to ashes. He knew what Tobirama had wanted, the strength and knowledge of the Uzumaki clan for his village in addition to a new vassal for the Kyubi while letting Uzu burn. Ashina let a tear slip as he thought of all the lives lost and of those that would be lost. The End of the Uzumaki clan was near, and it was all his fault. "Forgive me...Hanami." He barely managed to uttered that name without biting off his own tongue.

* * *

He felt a slight pressure as returned to the land beyond description. He had been free and had felt so much. The name was the key, all he had to do was say it once more and he was sure more memories would follow.

" _I am Ashina_ Uzuma..."

* * *

Green crisp grass, flowing fresh lakes that danced like jewels, the songs of well feed birds and air that taste like wine. This was his home. The land cut off by most of the world, Uzushiogakure. He was no more than four years old but his mind was sharper than those three times his age, which was impressive by even his clan's standards. Wondering down the stream of one of the many lakes he stopped short of the barrier that split his home away from the rest of the world.

There he made eye contact with one of the many children that would wonder too close to the transparent barrier from time to time. "Hi..." He spoke nervously. The child looked back at him with excitement before he seemed to mouth a greeting of his own. When the young Uzumaki heard nothing a frown of realization appeared on his face. " I can't hear you. The barrier won't let me." He explained curtly deciding to end their conversation now before he caused the boy any greater confusion. This was the way of the Uzumaki clan. Loyalty and devotion to the clan and the clan alone, in these times kids could go missing without a trace- snatched up by beast with heartless eyes and black claws. According to his mother's stories the world outside of the barrier was nothing but a wasteland not worth the effort of exploring. Only the land just outside of the barrier looked livable which was why so many none uzumaki lived just a few feat away from it. " Living off the fat of our land." The boy said absently to himself.

His father had explained the situation to him as a natural reaction by those too scared and weak to make it on their own. "They survive off the fat our land produces, Ashina". Remembering his father's indifferent words had caused the boy to feel something that he'd never experienced in his entire life... the books he read called it "woe" if he was correct. If the world was so badly damaged and people were in misery wasn't it their job to do something about it? Maybe he could be the one to lead them all to a new era of joy and harmony. How difficult could that possibly be realistically? He was prodigy after all. Surely the world could know the peace and beauty of Uzu.

* * *

He felt his heart ache after reliving the memory and with it a greater grasp of who he was. He had to say the name again. He had to dive deeper.

" _I am Ashina_ _Uzum..._ "

* * *

"Ashina-kun!" A small girl his age with hair as bright-red as cherry tomatoes and a smile that could blind the sun ran after him.

"Hanami-chan?"

"What were you thinking?!" She berated him with fire. "Talking back to your parents is one thing but to do that with our leader is another!"

" He was being stubborn and refused to listen to facts."

She gasped at how casual he was being about the whole encounter."He was being stubborn? Have you heard yourself? Ashina, that man is our noble and gracious leader. He is the reason we have the life that we do, A life filled with nothing but happiness and fulfillment. Most of us didn't know what pain was until we read about it in class and since we've only felt it during training sessions. Isn't that a perfect life? Is it not enough for you to swallow your pride and join the rest of us in living such lives of privilege?"

Ashina's face became hard." No. Because none of that sounds like living, Hanami." He spoke her name without the honorific causing just the slightest of frowns to form on the girl's lips. "A normal life is not supposed to be filled with artificial happiness that has been shoved down our throats. The false smiles and happy faces of adults pretending that everything is alright is nonsensical and belittling. Like we don't know what's happening just outside of our own barrier? People are dying out there, suffering while we all just sit here with our thumbs up our ass like its okay to just ignore it. You can be a part of this cycle if you want but I won't accept it and I never will. When I graduate and the coming of age ceremony is completed I will choose to venture out of the barrier." Hanami paled. " Nothing can change my mind."

"...you can't mean that, Ashina-kun. This place, our home, is paradise."

" There is no such thing as a paradise. And that is especially the case here."

"Ashina, please reconsider."

He refused to answer her. Leaving her alone in a spiral of water.

* * *

His chest grew hot and tears began to form. That girl... her face had caused him so much pain. Yet he could bare to stop looking at her.

" _I am Ashina Uzu..._ "

* * *

" Congratulations to all who have fought so valiantly." An older man with paled red hair spoke addressing the youths who knelt to him as their parents watched on with pride. " And while there could only be one winner my heart continues to sing with pride for you all as well as your motherland." He paused for dramatic effect. " Please young one, step forth and claim your prize." The masked champion stood and made his way up a grand flight of stairs reaching the top and bowing to the elder. " Here in my hand I hold the right of challenge." He said presenting the youth a scroll." With it you will one day be able to challenge our honored leader for the right to lead the next generation into another era of peace and harmony." The crowd erupted into cheers." Now will you do us the honor of showing us the face of this year's contest champion.

The youth nodded and slowly removed his mask. " I, Ashina Uzumaki, with humble heart and gracious mind accept the honor." He said taking the scroll with a wondering smirk. "Grand Elder: Murakami." He bowed once more as the elder paled in disbelief and the crowd stood silent. They all knew who Ashina was and what he planned to do. Ashina descended the stadium steps with an unreadable expression while many others gawked at him. But there was something odd... The distinct sound of cheering and applause echoed escorted him. He raised his head and met with the only person who cheered for him. "Hanami." He smiled back at her and waved. She was the only person in this village that truly listened to him. " You're my only friend in this place, Hanami. Thank You." He smiled, waving back at her. His one and only friend.

* * *

His chest grew tighter still. Every fiber of his being demanded he stop.

" _I am Ashina..._ "

* * *

"Ashina-kun" She purred into his ear."How about we have another celebration tonight after our coming of age ceremony?" She pressed her heat against him exciting another part of his anatomy.

"That would be agreeable, Hanami-chan." She laughed and pushed herself away to him.

" You're such a dork, Ashina-kun."

"Ugh... am not."

"Really?" She raised a brow." Mr. "That would be agreeable, Hanami-chan" you're a living book on how to be uncool." She kissed affectionately." But you're my dork."

He smiled finding peace and truth in her words. He had moved out of his parents home finding the enviorment hostile as he and his parents ideals clashed after the tournament of whirlpool. He had made it clear to his parents that when he had reached adulthood that he would challenge the ancient leader of their land for the right to lead. His father had snapped at him. Going as far as to draw his blade on his own son saying that " No DOG that threatens the peace of our land may call himself my SON!" and they would have come to blows if it hadn't been for his mother catching his father's blade with her own. Since that day he'd only seen his father once and his mother once a month and even then she would keep communication brief.

Not all things seemed lost however. His words and beliefs had began to spread and take root in the minds of most Uzumaki youth. He become a beacon of change and reform to those hoping to explore the dangerous outside world and learn of the strange people whom lived outside of their barrier. It was exciting to think about for most of the newer generation and even those of the senior crowd. A new world and chapter waiting for them all just outside of their grasp. And soon they'd see it all together, hand-in-hand marching into a new era.

* * *

He could no longer breath. His will shaken but not broken.

" _I am Ashi..._ "

* * *

" You... You stupid ARROGANT CHILD! HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME!?" The leader of Uzu stumbled towards Ashina. The man had suffered the loss of an arm, an ill cross slash towards of his midsection spilling his small intestines, two stab wounds to the heart and the loss of an eye. Yet the man stood firm and still determined to kill Ashina.

" Please, Sasaki-Dono, you must stop this!"

Sasaki Uzumaki; The one whom currently held the title of "Maelstrom" gripped his modified manriki-kusari in his palm. "YOU CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE, ASHINA! FOR OUR VILLAGE! FOR OUR PEOPLE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Seconds later the head of Sasaki Uzumaki would roll to the ground, painting the grass beneath crimson. A flash of power pulsed from the fallen warrior and into Ashina. He had become the next maelstrom.

* * *

Rage! As white hot as steel being forged swelled within his chest, replacing the love and guilt he'd felt moments ago.

 _"I am_...!"

* * *

Two men sat across from each other at an elegantly carved oak table. Atop it was a scroll made of material finer than silk. Both men raised their dominate hands hovering over the scroll.

"I Tobirama Senju, on this day do solemnly swear that I and all of my descendants shall henceforth devote ourselves to the protection and well-being of the Uzumaki Clan as we would to our own kin. Our blood seals our bond." The youngest of the slit his wrist without hesitation or fear. His blood gushing from the wound before being drunken up by the seal, before all at once the blood froze in place. Forming into a chain of rich crimson iron leading from the scroll to his wrist.

The older of the two men smiled with renewed vigor. Offering up his own wrist following the suit of his honored guest. With an esteemed smile the older man began to speak. "I Ashina Uzumaki, On this day do solemnly swear that I and all of my descendants do solemnly swear shall henceforth devote ourselves to the protection and well being of the Senju clan as we would our own kin. Our blood seals our bond."

The older man slit his wrist which flowed like stream to be consumed by the parchment, forming a chain of blood connecting the two men by blood and seal. Their minds linked they spoke in unison in an inhuman voice. " **The conditions met to bond our souls and swear this oath. Never shall a day pass that our clans shall won't from each other. Never will a day pass that a call for aide go unanswered. As our clans live shall we ever harm one another** **or a favor unpaid. To this we swear our oath, to protection, shelter and unity."**

The seal let out dark glow as two hands with flesh or life rose from the scroll. A hand clasping each of the men by the wrist. Their wounds were cauterized by an unseen flame as the chains that bound the two snapped into broken links that hovered in place. Mere moments later they turned into droplets that were collected by hands as they release its summoners. A voice cold and filled with malice spoke from the seal. **" I am the keeper of oaths and the unavoidable promise. I am the cold wind of mercy on a restless night. I; The binder of fate shall acknowledge the spoken oath and be its enforcer. My Embrace shall be thy punishment. Your blood is one."**

* * *

 _"I... I am... who am I..."_ Chaos! He was being pulled in all directions at once. He began to feel his muscles tear and his bones break. Pain... there was nothing but pain and misery! He felt invisible hands reaching, clawing and fighting to get a hold of him. _"Help! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

"RELEASE HIM YOU COWARDS! AND EMBRACE YOUR SHAMEFUL DEATHS!"

All at once the hands let and the pain had vanished. The world around him began to contort. Fresh crisp grass formed underneath him and a blue sky up above. The air was clear, clean and carried a sweet scent no longer was he drowning or unable to see.

"Hello again young man. My apologies for my late entrance. I was preoccupied with other task." The man had appeared seemingly out of thin air and spoke with kindness. "Tell me? Do you happen to recognize me?"

He lifted his head to look at the older man. He was in his mid-tweenties with dark red hair that stopped just as his shoulders. He wore a plain white yukata with a pair of swords with curved hilts strapped to his back.

"Ashina Uzumaki?"

The man let out a sigh of relief hearing the teenagers words.

"Indeed I am. How do you feel young man?" He leaned forward offering his hand. The youth took his hand standing on shaky knees. "Relax and breath young one the transfer process is a taxing one." The youth nodded taking several deep breaths.

"Where am I? Who am I?" He looked down at himself finding that he was dressed in a similar red yukata.

"You are Nagato Uzumaki and you are to be the next maelstrom, as to where you are is a bit more complex."

"My name is Nagato...?" The teen said marveling at the self made discovery. "Yes it feels so familier but some how it just feels-"

"Like wearing unfamiliar clothes does it not?"Ashina finished nodding in understanding." That is one of the side effects of the ritual of the maelstrom. The ritual removes the soul of the maelstrom to follow and places it in the realm between life and death." He explained as Nagato stared back at the man in disbelief. "It is a lot to take in, Lad, but in time you will grow more accustomed to being here. Now come, there is much for you to do." Ashina guided the teen to a crimson valley that pulsed with power in all directions. "This is the valley of blood."

"The valley of blood?"

"Yes." Ashina answered gesturing to the wide open space." You see, when a soul passes on to the next world they go to their family's nirvana. For the Uzumaki we have a Valley of crimson as some call it, only the eldest of souls refer to this place as the the valley of blood."He added with a wink. " It represents our connection to the wild power of nature, our unyielding loyalty and passion." The man explained with a pained smile of lost pride. So many hopeful souls lost in his own selfish pursuits of passion.

"Lord Ashina?"

"Ah, yes. All those who share a strong blood connection to our clan will walk through this valley. As they do they will shed their memories from life, adding their knowledge to their family's nirvana. You will walk through walk through this field twice. Once to conduct the ritual and the last time will be at your death."

"Lord Ashina? If what you say is true once I begin the ritual I'll be mindless?"

Ashina quickly dismissed the boy's concerns. "Yes as no. When you walk through the valley your soul won't be completely separated from your body. A weak connect will remain between your soul and body but only enough to keep you alive."

"Lord Ashina, why is that necessary? Wouldn't a conversation between us while you were still alive have been enough?"

"I'm afraid not you see my life was coming to an end when you arrived but to clear things up for you, the ritual would still need to be completed this way. Now, it is time for you to learn what it means to be the maelstrom." He explained motioning for the teen to walk further into the valley. "You must join me within valley." He said extending an invitation and Nagato followed as instructed. The Elder's expression became stern and distant as stood tall with with an aura of superiority that cemented Nagato in place before he began. "Many centuries ago a girl was born and her name was Uzumaki Yakami. She was the love child of Asura Õtsutsuki and a geisha said to be as beautiful as the moon. Since she was born out of wedlock Uzumaki was given her mothers first name as her maiden as it was the only name Asura had known of the exotic geisha. He loved and treasured Uzumaki as she was his youngest and only daughter. But as time passed the seeds of jealousy began to sow." Ashina dug his feat into the soil re-absorbing the knowledge it held. Taking a few steps back, and pursued by the teen. "Her brothers and their mother began to resent her. Her brothers due to the amount of focus Asura gave Uzumaki and their mother because of the hate she held for Uzumaki's mother." He said taking more steps back before being followed by the teen once more.

"Lord Ashina, who was Asura Õtsutsuki? And was it not uncommon for most during that to have multiple wives?" Nagato asked following the elder.

" Yes and no my boy. You see harems were indeed practiced higher in that age than in any other period, yet did not always turn out well. For them to work properly all parties involved must see each other as lovers, and if not they are doomed to fail as jealousy takes hold of hearts." He explained moving further back.

"Then why did Asura do it if he knew something like this was possible? Did he love Yakami?" Nagato asked as he continued to follow.

"That is a question I do not have the answer too. As Asura was a dedicated man to his wife their entire lives, his affair with Yakami was the only deviation. But legend has it that he saved Yamaki from an unspoken tragedy and that she gifted him with her virginity. He never saw her again after their night together. Not even Asura himself knew why he broke his vows to his wife. It was not his nature to lie or break an oath, as Asura Õtsutsuki was a noble warrior whom united half the world under the banner of peace."

"Lord Ashina, who was Asura?"

"He was the youngest son of the man known as the "Sage Of Six paths" and the strongest warrior of his time period."

"The Sage Of six Paths was our ancestor? It wasn't a rumor?"

"Indeed, we herald from the beings whom gave our world the gift of chakra and it is also true that Senju are of Asura's blood as well. As the ones who took the name Senju were the older brothers Of Uzumaki."

"What happened to Uzumaki, Lord Ashina?"

"She dealt with many hardships brought on by her brothers and especially the woman she called her mother. This was why her father spent his moments with her. The fear of losing his only dauther to their jealousy caused him much agony serving to drive his family even further apart. It wasn't until decades later when Asura would fall in battle did things change. Due to his oldest son's interference Asura forced to protect the brash boy from his eldest brother. On that day Asura's oldest son was saved by Uzumaki who later joined her father in batter. The duo of father and dauther successfully pushed the aggressors away but in the end Asura was forced to give his life to restore his eldest son."

Ashina said recounting the event as if he was experiancing the event first hand.

"Uzumaki mourned the loss harder than her any of her brothers with the exception of the eldest and his mother. Nine days later Uzumaki would leave her family not to be seen for years until her oldest brother found her alone on an island. Wrecked with remorse and guilt she had isolated herself focusing on ways to expand her power and it was in this time that she had discovered the power of seals. She was ready for revenge but her brother recognized her vexation and moved to comfort her. It was in the coming months did the two reconcile and grow to care for the others company."

Nagato bore the face of complete awe and focus. A part of him knew that this information was what he'd waited his entire life to learn. Even as his memories returned he did not dare to interrupt Ashina. These moments, this tale was more valuable to him than any earthly material.

" The duo would return to there clan's home months later, where Uzumaki's brother would gather there father's two weapons. A sword with the power to control storms and a staff said to grant the wielder incredible strength and endurance. The two ran into opposition from their family and it was in those moment did Uzumaki first feel any love come from her estranged family. She vowed on that day to avenge her father alongside her brother and the two left their family in despair." Ashina frowned in contempt. "Together they fought the man who murdered their father and after a long battle did they finally succeed in bringing him to death's door. In that man's final moments of life did he reveal his name. He was Indra Õtsutsuki, the older brother of Asura. And he revealed to them that in killing him they had started a feud that would last until the end of their family lines and his remorse at having helped cause it. And how right he was."Something in Ashina's eyes gleamed in sinister delight yet it was ignored by an infatuated Nagato. "Uzumaki would break off from her family and later return to that island where she would fall in love with a farmer who would give her five beautiful children. With the blessing of her husband she would give them all the surname of Uzumaki. A name that would embody the vary spirit of loyalty and honor, for she chose this name to represent her father's honor and reputation. The island that she called home would later be known as Uzu, this was the birth of our clan."

Nagato took in this information with a smile and tears. He knew. He finally knew the history of his clan the information he had craved to have since he was but a boy. His mind could finally know some sort of peace. "Lord Ashina, Thank you." Nagato said wiping his tears away.

"Do not thank just yet young one. There is still much for you to learn." Ashina said with a caring smile. "Now the story continues, for the dream Uzumaki feared most would soon come true. Her brothers would later take the surname Senju and her cousins would take the name Uchiha as their own. Thus began the warring clans age."

Nagato's face curled in confusion which did not go unnoticed.

"Allow me to explain. The warring period began with the original descendants of the sage of six paths and continued throughout the centuries that followed. There were pockets of peace within them but war always followed a generation or so later. It was speculated that darkness unseen was the cause and it wasn't until I met that... boy." Ashina spat with anger." Did I and by extension the rest of us discover that the myths were indeed true."

"That's why you let "him" live." Nagato said coming to a moment of remembering the others teen's haste and anger. "We only need to destroy the head. Once that's gone it'll all be over!"

A weary smiled formed on Ashina's face." I have full confidence in your abilities. Now allow me to finish."

Nagato nodded."Hai lord Ashina."

"Before you embark on this journey to become our clan's champion two things must be done. First I am to make sure that you carry honor and loyalty in your heart." Nagato winced." And the second is that you desire to carry our clan's fate with you."

"If and when I become the next 'Maelstrom' what happens to me exactly?"

"You will be given the wisdom and courage of those who came before you. Our experience and power will be yours to command. However the bonds and traits you share with those closer to your ideals will forge stronger connections. It would be best if you waited for rituals completion to have your questions better answered." Nagato nodded in acceptance.

" Then if I am judged to be worthy I will take all of the trials." The youth said with determination.

"You've already been judged worthy young man. Now step forward into the valley and let it take you. I will follow behind you."

Nagato did as instructed, walking deeper into the red fields of grass. He felt his head began to ach as he began to forget. First were the memories of the civilians who swore to never forget his actions and called him hero. Second were the many good times he'd spent with his friends joking around. Then finally were faces. One by one they vanished from his mind leaving an empty space. Daibutsu, Ku, Kyusuki, Moa, Nagato and finally Konan.

Nagato felt truly hollow as the realisation set in. His most precious memories were taken from him yet his most hounting moments remained. He didn't fell like he was truly himself any longer. All he knew was pain, anger, and distress.

"Kai." A voice seemingly without any origin spoke with bloodlust.

"Kai!" Another chanted.

The valley began to change around the young ninja. The grass beneath his feet turned from a wild brush to a well kept ground. The red stones nearby turned disturbed the soil rising to form an enclosure that began to resemble a ring.

 _" **KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!"**_

Distorted and crazed voices continued to chant louder growing more intense with each word.

"Thank you, boy. Your sacrifice will not be squandered." Ashina spoke as his face changed from that of a warm and wise master to a cold sinister twist.

"What is this Lord Ashina?" Nagato asked realizing that a grave mistake had been made.

"The ritual of the maelstrom, Child. There are no trials here. Just one simple kumite. The rules are simple. If you win you will receive all of my chakra and some of my skills. But if I win, I'll take your body." Ashina announced without emotion.

"Lord Ashina, why?"

"To right the wrongs done to our clan, dear boy. Something even that child in konoha wouldn't dare to do."

A colossal area had finished forming with stands filled to the brim with a sea of red hair whom watched the two warriors.

"You tricked me?"

"Don't look at me in such a manner boy. I am saving you from yourself. When I take your body I will use it's power to save our dying clan and insure you are seen as a noble hero. The Uzumaki will never be forgotten and the world will know the punishment of betrayal."

Nagato flinched back.

"That's why you sent him! It wasn't to save us or kill Madara it was-"

"All to bring you here. Yes boy. I was relived to see you arrive in such a timely manner and for that you have my thanks. As will many others one day."

Three figures descended into the center of the arena bringing an end to the chant.

" ** _Welcome challenger and challenged."_** They spoke in one distorted voice." **_The time has for us to honor tradition! Our tradition! That of blood and family. That of the Uzumaki!"_**

All eyes turned to Nagato.

 **"Challenger! You who seeks to take the role of clan guardian! What is thy name?"**

"Nagato, Sir." He responded quickly." I don't understand what's happening. Honorable ancestors please, I don't want to this" Nagato peer over at Ashina."I thought this would be a test of will of some kind but there is no way I can beat him."

 **"We know, Young one. We tried to stop this from happening but he cut our link to you before we could. Ashina is not himself any longer. He has become bitter, mad and obsessed with revenge. It was due to this** **reason alone that those who knew of his existence avoided him. We can do nothing more, you must fight."**

Nagato paled. He was fucked. He knew he was fucked and so did all the spectators. Sure he had the sympathy of the trio in the center but that didn't help him. This man before him had been the leader of the Uzumaki clan. Fought in battles that decided his present life and killed potential legends he would never know the names of.

 **"The rules of engagement are the same. All chakra will be striped away from the combatants. All body augmentation will be taken, as well as our clans sealing prowess.** **Only a superficial level of chakra will be granted to allow continued life. Only in victory can a true leader be decided!"** Cheers erupted from the stands in all directions. Some chanting for the defeat of Ashina, others for a good fight, while a small few prayed for the young boy. **"KAI!"**

A barrier erected in the center of the arena gaining in width until both warriors were consumed by its radiance. In a brilliant flash of crimson both warriors were sent flying to their backs. Nagato got to his feet quickly, feeling the strained pull of his muscles begging him to lay down and do nothing yet finding the will to push on beyond that one major inconvenience plagued him.

"I can't see?..." Nagato rubbed his eye-sockets finding them empty startling the warrior.

"Of course."

An aged voice muttered as a ferocious right hook connected with Nagato's chin rocking the boy's brain, sending him to his back while a knee followed chocking his breath from his chest.

"They were never yours." A vice-grip plucked him up weightlessly before throwing him into a what he assumed was a stone wall. He felt his ribs crack against the force of the wall as a crater formed around him. Nagato's body peeled from the wall slowly and he feel down in a slump. Dazed, confused and more a afraid than he's ever been in his life. " You didn't think those eyes were yours from birth did you? I told you Uzumaki was born with Asura's strong body, not even he inherited his father's eyes." An ugly kick to Nagato's head followed the cold words. " I suppose some words are always wasted on the youth." A series of malicious stomps began to crush Nagato's head. " Now die so that might I begin to rebuild what was lost."

There was loud eruptions of protest telling the boy to get up demanding he fight, but he couldn't. He was caught off guard, unable to properly responded due to the surprise loss of his vision. Whomever the old and dark voice belonged too it seemed to know more about his abilities than he did. His world went blank.

* * *

"Are you giving, Nagato?" A kind voice reached out to him like a warm embrace.

"Yes." Nagato answered without thinking.

"Why, don't you want to win?"

"No, because I'm weak."

"Nagato... you are not weak..." The voice remarked growing more aggressive." you can win this fight! You can't give up on yourself not this man why are you doing this to yourself?"

Shame and anger filled the space as Nagato trembled with madness. " Because I am unworthy to win."

"And what makes you think you're unworthy?!" The male voice asked him with hell in his voice.

"Because I am. I have failed to protect my friends! I have failed to be wise for all my knowledge and nearly became a pawn in a madman's scheme..." Tears were now pouring down Nagato's face."I even failed to save my own parents! SO HOW CAN I BE WORTHY?!"

"Because, YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE!"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Hands grasp his shoulders holding the young boy tightly, giving them a comforting squeeze. "Because you're my son." The man replied in a calm voice." And you have never failed me."

Nagato's heart raced as his head jolted up to surprisingly meet the gaze of one of his greatest failures. The man's face was drenched in tears, more than Nagato had ever dared allowed himself to shed."T-...Tou-san?!"

"Yes my son?" The man replied with as solid of a face as he could manage.

"Is it really you?..." Nagato asked hopefully.

The man smiled sadly. "When you were a boy you'd always cry during rainstorms because you thought Raiden-sama was coming for you. Your mother and I would take turns rocking you to sleep telling how much of a brave boy you were. Even when you got older you still held that fear."

"FATHER!" Nagato embraced his father. The first victim of his dereliction Nagato cried deep and sorrowful. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Ise swore as his son wept. "You did everything you have could. I should have protected you both from this. If I had listened to your mother you would have never knew this pain." He finished.

"Tou-san..."

"But I can be there for you now. This time I'll be able to protect my son." Ise swore with determined vision. " You're not just a Uzumaki you know, you're my son too and you're second family has a gift for you." Ise's hands shined with a teal glow opening to reveal to familiar orbs." You're mother and I knew something was wrong when you woke up with these eyes out of the blue, but we had no idea that these eyes belonged to another." Ise's hands covered Nagato's eyes shining with a heavenly glow. " Nagato, you are my and your mother's pride and never at any point have we hated or been disappointed in you. We love you so much Nagato, you are our greatest achievement. I need... we need you to move on, to forgive yourself and live on Nagato. Not only for yourself but for everyone who has loved and sacrificed themselves out of love for you." Ise's hands moved away from Nagato's eyes allowing the father and son to look at each other.

"Tou-san... H-how can you forgive me..."

" Because there is nothing to be forgiven. We love you Nagato and no matter what happens next we will always love you." His father pulled him into the tightest embrace he'd ever been in." Before I go I need to ask a question." Nagato clung to his father nodding into his shoulder. " If the shoe was on the other foot would you have sacrificed your life for your friends, for your mother and I?" Nagato nodded into his shoulder once more." Then you understand our hearts. Nagato, my pride, win this battle, get up and kick that old man's ass for your mother's sake and when you do tell her I miss her."

Ise began to fade from Nagato's sight as the world around them began to fade away. "Father... I'll make you proud. I swear it."

" There's no need for that, I'm already so proud of you."

* * *

An explosion filled with anger, loss and heart ache blew everything around it back. It's creature stood with a look of out rage and malice staring at an old and wittered man who had been thrown to his back unexpectedly. The pearl colored orbs bore a hunger stricken thirst for carnage and savagery.

" **This is where you die!"**

Nagato stood tall, stood strong and with pride. He approached the downed elder ready to end kumite, ready to end the old man who had brought him to this place. Ashina rose to his feet glaring daggers at the younger man who had denied him what he knew was his right, a fact made evident to the elder by the appearance of the eyes that had been removed by the ritual.

"How did you get those eyes, Boy?!" Ashina spat.

Bone and cartilage stroke the withered elder's cheek taking him by surprise and causing a set of cheers to erupt from the onlookers. The elder was forced to stumble, backpedaling four steps before being able to re-establish his footing glaring at the young man.

" **I was a coward..."** The boy said to no one particular.

Ashina's lower jaw was assaulted by a vicious round house faster than his old body would have allowed him to react too. Ashina was master of kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu. He had grown to the rank of legend and enjoyed the infamy spat at him by the enemies of the Uzumaki which he had worn with pride during his younger years. Through the years, however, he began to resent his well established reputation as fear was never his goal to obtain. Peace was, it had always been peace. He had only relished in the thought of his enemies fears out of the belief that he had been forcing those with ill-intentions into the shadows, only to learn that he had turned the peace he so desperately sought into war. To him honor, justice and good-will were on side while dishonor, theft and corruption were on the other. His short sighted views, born thanks to his sheltered life from within the barrier had led him to kill those he had dreamed of saving, turning the views of his home into reflections of the outside hidden villages. It had taken decades and many sacrifices to denounce those beliefs yet skeptics remained in doubt of his intent. One such soul was the boy he had spent many afternoons of his youth speaking with and observing, whom had grown into a man filled with hatred for the Uzumaki, and he was to blame.

But through it he had held out hope. A dream that one day he would get it all right and unite the world under the banner of love and peace. All he needed was one more chance, just one final opportunity to get things right and the boy was the key to it all. With the boy's body he could lay waste those who had used their power to commit countless genocides and enslaves others. Rebuild Uzu, gather his clansman and allies to take the place in history that had rightfully belonged to him.

" **I held you in high** **esteem..."** Nagato said in a trance like state, the teen continued his stride un-intimidated by Ashina's fume.

"You think just because you've got a few lucky blows that you can defeat me? That you could **SHAME** me? **Kill** Me?!" Ashina huffed cursing the fact that he had been given the body he had moments before death instead of his prime. Ashina drew his blades casting an water enhancement jutsu upon them." **I WILL NOT HAVE IT!** "

Both warriors were boiling over with rage. Ashisa readied his blades to cleave through Nagato while the out stretched his right palm.

" **Almighty Pull!"**

 **"Kami's blade dance!"**

The force of the pull altered the course of Ashina's blades forcing them to sink deep into Nagato's torso. Ashia's eyes despite himself began to trimble.

" **My turn!"** Swallowing the pain and adding it to his rage Nagato's hands locked down on Ashina's wrist draining the life from him.

Ashina fought with all he had but there was nothing left. No strength that hadn't already been stolen by time and no technique that was not sealed by the ritual.

"Let me go boy! Don't you know you're unworthy?! That you're weak and without hope! Reliquence you're body... giv-..." The little strength Ashina had was gone the elder snarled at the teen with defiance before turning to dust.

"I am not unworthy... I am Nagato Uzumaki, the proud son of two loving parents." Loud applause, cheers and red lotus petals fell upon Nagato's shoulders.

" **Congratulations young one, you are now our champion, the 23rd Maelstrom. Our people sing your praise, acknowledge them."**

Nagato turned lifted his head to see a throng of Uzumaki cheering, crying or celebrating his victory. He couldn't make out all of there words but all of them were heartfelt praises of love.

"GOOD FUCKING JOB!"

"WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"THE SPIRIT OF UZU LIVES!"

Nagato felt warm. Warmer than he'd ever felt in his entire life. His lower lip trimble whist his lower jaw locked in place. It was unreal, his clan, his family was proud of him. Each face he saw smiled back at him chanting his name with joy. It was overwhelming.

Nagato searched for anything to say but he found nothing. His mind was in too much of a daze as the cheering continued all around him."I... I don't know..."

" **Boy, you do have much time here with us. As that is the case we must prepare to return you to the realm of the living, but there is one person whom longs to see you. She will help guide you until we can send you off properly. Goodbye, young boy Warrior."**

 **"** Wait!" Nagato screamed as his body began to glow and the world around him vanished from sight.

 **"Hmmm... he will be a worthy** **successor"** The trio commented in unison. **"Now..."** They said with a wave bringing the decaying form of Ashina back into existence. **" You have much to answer for Ashina."** The spoke with raw hatred.

* * *

Nagato once more found himself standing in an unfamiliar place. He was standing outside of a read home with a finely craved wooden door, an uzumaki crest in the center of it. He wasn't sure why but he felt compelled to open it and look inside of the home and while traditionally such an act would be condemned he felt entitled to the right. Opening the door and peeping inside he found a woman sitting in a rocking-chair looking into a pool of whirling water.

" I've been waiting for you here to join me Nagato-kun." The woman with mirth in her voice." I thought I taught you better than that?" She said turning to face him without leaving her chair.

"M...Momma..."

"My precious storm?" The woman looked at him back at him sadly." I can't leave this chair, but it is me there are no tricks here..." Her son found the strength to not rush her. "Come, let me have a closer look at you."

"Hai... Kai-san." Nagato entered the home nearly racing to his mother's side.

"You've grown so handsome and strong... I wish I could you again..." tears were falling down her cheek madly.

"So do it, kaa-san." Nagato pleaded outstretching his arms begging to be held by his mother again.

"I can't... I can't even touch your cheek... if I do you'll be confined to this place.." She said explained breaking both of there hearts. " I don't have the time to explain the details and for that I am so sorry..." She bit her lip to stop herself from openly weeping, there was nothing crueler to a mother than to witness their child crying out for them but not being able to comfort them. " Please, look into the whirlpool." She instructed."

When Nagato looked into the swirling water he was confronted with sight of an all too familiar face.

"NAGATO! You have to get up! WE HAVE TO RUN!"

"KONAN!" Nagato screamed at the top of his lungs. Inside the swirling pool he saw the flames of battle, heard the cries shinobi dying and the pained pleas of Konan.

"That girl really loves, Nagato... you should make her your wife one day." Fuso said with a ting of pain in her voice." I've been watching from here since that tragic day... it was hard watching you grown up alone until you met Konan and your friend Yahiko, I really like that boy." Fuso sighed heavily. " I wish we had more time" She exclaimed deciding to cut to the chase. " You will only keep the memories of what has happened here." She said gesturing to the home walls of her home while tossing two medium scrolls into the pool." Now listen close, Nagato, you are the 23rd maelstrom and the seal atop your forehead is a mark of your title. It will grant you all of the powers of the uzumaki bloodlines as well as all of the chakra Ashina had in life. The seal will also carry the knowledge that you have been granted and once truly mastered it will disappear. Before you go there is one last warning I have for you. The darkness that plagued the world has been eliminated but a new threat looms in its absence. It will come for you and all you love, you must be ready and prepared but do NOT rely on those cursed eyes. They belong to the Ninja Of Terror, MADARA UCHIHA." She finished giving her son eyes filled with concern. She didn't how or why Madara of all people had chosen her son to take his cursed eyes but if it all were true there was vary little doubt that he had been the cause of the deaths of her husband and herself.

Nagato almost paused but stopped himself as he felt yet another pull that seemed to come from nowhere dragging towards the whirl-pool." Mom before I go I have a message from dad! He said he's sorry and that he should have listened to you more! He said that he loves you and that he misses-" Nagato never go to finish his sentence. He was pulled into the world of the living.

"Thank you... Nagato... I miss you both so much..." Fuso said finally able to stand from her chair openly weeping.

* * *

Location: Ashina's hut

She was going to do! She was going to wake HER Nagato up and cut that damned seal off of his forehead! " I'm sorry Nagato but this is the only way!" She formed a kunai out of paper and just as she was prepared to the it off Nagato's hand shot up catching her in the act.

"Hey, Dove... what did I miss?" He asked with a smiled looking into her eyes fondly.

"Nagato... you came back..."

It was in the way that Konan had said "You came back." that had made him numb to everything except her. To him it sounded like she hadn't finished saying what she had to say, as if there was something underneath her words that he could finally see.

" I love you, too."

" Nagato?..."

He reached out and claimed her lips with his own, it had been all he had ever wanted for years. It was filled with years of yearning, regret and unspoken words of passionate love. "I'll protect you no matter what." Nagato got to his feet making his way to the entrance of the hut where a new battle waited for him.

* * *

Chapter 3: The breaker of oaths.

Sorry this took so long guys. I've been busy with school and stuff and now that I have the time I plan on finally getting back to this story. I appreciate your support and I hope to see you all vary soon. As the your questions as to what Nagato will capable of, think of the Uzumaki chains that Kushina has, the healing powers of Karin and the endurance/healing abilities comparable to Naruto. He's not a god, but he has potential to become more powerful than ever before. In addition, Nagato will not remember his experiences within the spiritual world. Only his short conversation with his mother and the feelings from his experience will remain.


End file.
